A Parisian Romance
by Moonlight Honeysuckle
Summary: Last summer in France, Lily is intitled to have some lust. But when that comes in the shape of a 17yr old James Potter, she pretends to be 17 as he will never find out. Little does she know he attends Hogwarts, her new school. How will he take it?
1. Prolougue

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters ect._

Prologue

Hi, my name is Lily and I'm fifteen years old. I am of medium height with red hair that goes down to my waist. I also have green eyes.

I was born in London, but my family moved to France when I was 3. I live with my mother, father and sister.

See, your typical family. With only one exception. I'm a witch. Since the age of eleven, I have been attending Beauxbaton's Academy of Magic.

I've just arrived home, fresh after my fifth year of schooling. My parents have set me up a part-time muggle job as a lifesaver at one of the local resorts, across the road from the beach.

Though, this summer will be the last one here in France. My father's job is transferring him back to England which means I'll be attending a magic school in England called…….. Hogwarts.

_**A/N: I know, but I had to explain the situation so I decided to do it bluntly in a prologue :D **_


	2. New Job, New Country

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters ect._

**_A/N: Ok, here is the first real chapter of my new fan fiction. Please enjoy. Oh and as the start of this story is based in France and since I only know a few words in that language, in my story its all ENGLISH!_**

Chapter 1: New Job, New Country

Today I'm starting my new job as a lifeguard at _Hotel Palais Maeterlinck_. I'm really nervous because I don't know what to expect.

My dad dropped me off on his way to the office and drove off as soon as I had gotten out off the car as he was running late.

I looked up and read _Hotel Palais Maeterlinck_ which was written in script over the reception.

I walked inside and approached the receptionist who was busy typing on her computer.

"Excuse me, I'm one of the life guards and this is my first day. I was told to report here to receive my uniform and schedule," I told her and she looked up from her computer.

"Oh, sure. They said there had a new life guard starting today. Well here's your tee-shirt" she said, handing over a sunny yellow tee that read 'Life guard' in thick red writing on the front and back, "and here is your schedule," she said handing over a couple of pieces of paper in a plastic slip.

"You've bought your red swimwear haven't you?" she inquired and I reassured her that I had.

"Good. Changing rooms are down the hall to the left,"

"Um, thanks …," I looked at the name on her name tag "Lizzie."

"No problem. It's actually Barbara. I'm filling in for Lizzie so they didn't bother to give me my own," she said and I blushed.

"Well, thanks Barbara," I said and tried to escape before I embarrassed myself even more.

I opened the door and found two other girls my age getting changed in their uniforms. A quick look at my plastic sleeve told me that we were to do duty in threes, as we were all fifteen.

"Umm, hi! I'm Lily Evans and this is my first day," I said as I approached one of the girls.

"And why would I care?" she retorted and flipped her hair over her shoulder and sauntered out of the room.

"Don't worry about her. She's still pissed off as her father made her work for the first time in her life. By the way, I'm Penelope Hunter and that was Rihanna Singleton," Penelope came over to me and said.

"Nice to meet you Penelope. I'm Lily," I said and took off my overalls, which I was wearing over my red bikini and put my 'Life Guard' shirt on instead.

"Have you worked here before?" I asked as I put my clothes in my locker

"Yeah, I worked here last summer and apparently I did a good job because they ASKED me to come back this year. Of course I accepted, though mainly because the pay is great," Penelope told me as I shut and locked my locker.

"Good, then you'll be able to show me the ropes!" I said and headed for the door, Penelope following at my heels.

I opened the door to the pool area and suddenly was blasted with noise.

"Woah!" I said, shaking my head to get rid of the sudden impact of sound.

"Don't worry Lily, you'll get use to it!" Penelope laughed and we walked into the noise.

"So how does this all work?" I asked her as we crossed the baby's pool to the main pool where we are on assigned to be on duty.

"Well, there have to be two lifeguards in the pool and one up on the life guard stand. And it looks like Lady Muck," She stared at Rihanna on top of the guards stand, taking of her lifeguard shirt so she could get a tan, and flirting with the boys in the pool, "Has taken the life guard stand, it looks like we're in the pool,"

"No complaints here. Its HOT!" I exclaimed, slipping of my thongs and diving into the deep end. Once I surfaced, I shook my red hair out of my eyes and looked over at the ledge, trying to find Penelope.

She wasn't there.

Then, an almighty splash erupted behind me. I turned around and watched a girl with long, curly brown hair, jump up from the bottom of the pool and break the surface of the water. Her blue eyes sparkled as she caught sight of my expression.

"Too bad Lily, mine was bigger than yours!" Penelope laughed and dove back under the water.

She swarm back down, underneath me and came up and started splashing me. I turned around and instantly started splashing her back.

"Stop it! We're supposed to be serious lifeguards!" I laughed as I ducked under water to avoid her splashing.

"Hahaha your right. I'll stay on this side of the pool and you can have the other part," she said, sticking her tongue out at me and so I splashed her.

"Trust you to have the deep end. Why don't we just split the pool down the middle, instead of across it?" I suggested "Then that way, we both get the deep and shallow end"

"Ok! But you still have to go over there. I'm in a lazy mood today so I hope nobody drowns," she said, laying down on top of the water.

"Just don't fall asleep, coz they you'll drown and I'll be the one to save you," I warned

"Well, as long as it's you and not Miss Perfect Tan up there. I'm not willing to leave my life in her hands. I probably wouldn't have to worry though, she probably wouldn't notice anyway," she added as an afterthought.

I laughed and began doing backstroke over to my side of the pool, and couldn't help thinking that this was the best job.

-:-

"Those people who are collecting friends or family from flight 317 from London to Nice, the plane has just landed and will be exiting from Gate 34 in the next five minutes. Their luggage shall come out on carrousel three momentarily," the lady over the loud speaker, announced as I walked through the terminal with my parents towards the carrousel three.

We had arrived here to stay for the rest of the summer in a resort on the beach called _Hotel Palais Maeterlinck_. I know a lot of people would love to come on a holiday to the south of France, but to tell you the truth I'm not one of them.

Truth is, this holiday is going to be BOR-ING. This is the first summer holiday I have had without my best mate Sirius. Mum and dad couldn't bring him without his mother's permission, and she was never going to give it to him.

And really, this isn't a family holiday. It was suppose to be my parents second honeymoon, but I had to tag along as my friends were, well, indisposed.

Sirius's mother is still mad with me and my parents for attempting to take her son out of the country.

Remus had his transformations and his mother couldn't risk me being bitten (little did she or my parent's know that I was animagus so I would have been safe).

And as for Peter, well, he isn't one I would want to spend a whole summer with and besides, I think he was planning to spend it with his new girlfriend, Natalie Gaston who was as much as a wannabe as Peter.

So now I have to hang around my reminiscing parents, who are now embarrassing me as they are romantically kissing each other while waiting for our bags to come around.

Once my mum had located all of her seven bags, we headed outside into the bright, warm sunshine.

Mum was ready to hail down a cab (By the way, my parents insisted that we were all to act as muggles for the whole summer, even me and I'm of age) but my father insisted on paying for the limo that was pulled up right outside the airport doors.

My father was acting like the perfect gentleman, opening the door for my mother and making her giggle like she was still at Hogwarts.

I went and sat next to the driver in the front seat and waited for him to finish putting the rest of my mother's bags in the boot.

Some people might think that I must dislike my parents. Not all, but when they are acting all lovey dovey like they are now, I pretend that I don't know them. You probably would to if you were with your lovesick parents pretending that they were still in high school!

It was about a twenty-minute drive from the airport to the hotel. The driver took us through the scenic route, which also turned out to be the shortest. He drove us past this market place type thing and I made a mental note that I should come back and see it some time.

He also drove us down a street full of nightclubs, one I saw that was for 16-18 year olds and I was smack bang in the middle of that age group.

He pulled up at last at the hotel, which I found out, had its own private beach, and, as a bonus, satellite TV!

The driver loaded our bags onto a trolley and gave it to a trolley boy who was to take it up to our rooms.

As mum and dad were still cooing over how romantic the resort looked, I decided to walk inside to check us in.

"Hi, I'm here to check in!" I said brightly to the receptionist.

"Welcome to _Hotel Palais Maeterlinck_! Certainly monsieur, my I ask what name the room was under?"

"Um, Mr. and Mrs. Potter," I answered, trying to look through the glass window behind her to get a good look at the resort.

"Aren't you a little young to have a Mrs.?" she inquired as she checked our booking on the computer.

"Oh that's not me, they're my parents. I'm still single," I said, hinting at her and she laughed.

"Ok, you booked two Junior Suites," she said, confirming the booking.

"Two?" I asked in surprise

"Yes monsieur. Two Junior Suits. They both include a queen-size bed, private bathroom on the mezzanine. A large terrace with sea view, non-separated lounge with a cozy corner, a writing desk, air-conditioning, safe and mini-bar," she listed and I tried to take it all in.

"Well, then obviously my parents decided to give me my own room. Either so I can learn to be independent or because I'm responsible enough to have my own, or they're kicking me out so they can have some time alone. Their on their second honeymoon" I added.

"Ahhhhhh I see," she said as my parents entered, hand in hand and my mother was giggling again.

"Good oh James. Got us checked in do you? Good man. Oh, I forgot to mention, we got you your own room. We think you're certainly old enough to have your own room to do what you like," my dad announced.

"Third solution. Definitely" I said to the receptionist, banging my hand down on the bench as she laughed again.

She handed my parents the key to their room and they walked off to check it out, leaving me still standing there in the reception.

"Well, I have a room to myself for the summer. Care to join me tonight?" I flirted and she blushed.

"Sorry Mr. Potter, I'm taken. Besides, you can't be older then sixteen and I'm twenty six!" she said handing me my key.

"Damn!" I said, pretending to be really disappointed.

"But," she added. I lifted my head up a bit, pretending to look hopeful. "You might want to check out the new lifeguard," she said and winked.

"Thanks for the tip…." I looked at her nametag "Lizzie"

"I'm Barbara. I'm just filling in for Lizzie today, so I have to wear her name tag."

"Oh ok. Well thanks anyway, Barbara," I said and walked out of the reception, towards the suites. I paused at the door, turned around to face her and said, "Seventeen."

"Beg your pardon?" she asked, once again looking up from her computer

"I'm seventeen. Not sixteen."

"Oh ok. Thanks for setting me straight."

"I'll be eighteen soon," I added hopefully, hinting to her.

"Go on! Get out off here!" she jokingly ordered and I turned to leave.

I walked back to my room and opened the door. Inside was like a little apartment. I went into the bedroom and found my suitcase on the floor at the end of my bed.

'Wow! Fast service!' I thought and went back out to the lounge room. I lay down on the long, corner couch and switched on the TV.

A short time after that, I heard a soft knock at the door, followed by footsteps in to the apartment.

"What are you doing sitting on the couch?" my mother demanded, as she saw me lying there.

"I'm watching TV mum! You can't expect me to watch TV sitting on a coffee table do you?"

"You can watch TV back in England. Get into your swimmers and go to the beach or the pool. NOW!" my mother ordered.

"Fine, ok!" I said exasperatedly, holding up my hands to prove that I had given in. At least I could check out that new lifeguard I thought.

I fished out my boardies out of my luggage, finding out that my mum had taken out my dark blue ones and had swapped them with these hawaiian ones.

Great. How was I supposed to attract all the French women when I couldn't act cool in these pants!

I put them on though, thinking I would turn off the girls if I went in with nothing, or I could have them coming in droves. But I decided I wouldn't take that chance.

I grabbed one of those white, fluffy towels from the bathroom, flung it over my shoulder, grabbed the keys to my room, locked the door and headed down to the pool.

When I reached the pool I found a lot of people already swimming in there. I reluctantly dropped my towel and keys on a beach chair and dove into the pool.

Once I resurfaced I decided that I would search for the lifeguard that Barbara had mentioned this morning.

I started with the girl on the lifeguard stand.

First thought: Hot

Second thought: Up herself

Third thought: I hope that I don't drown and my life was in her hands.

Sure, she was definitely hot, and sexy to some extent but she was too obsessed with how she looked. Don't get me wrong, I LOVE girls who make themselves look pretty, but I also like girls who know when the right time for that is, and when it is the right time to work and she definitely didn't.

Ok next lifesaver. My eyes scanned the pool and found her on the other side of pool.

First thought: Pretty face

Second thought: Seems nice and kind as she is helping a five year old to swim

Third thought: I'm not attracted to her.

I looked around to see if there was a third lifeguard, but no luck. I lay down on top of the water, looking up at the bright blue sky, thinking about which one I thought Barbara was talking about.

Maybe the brunette, as she looked really nice. Though, maybe she was talking about the blonde on the lifeguard stand, maybe because she was really hot.

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted as somebody swimming by ran into me.

"Oh my God! I'm sorry! I didn't see you there!" the sound of the girl's voice echoed through my head, which had been hit quite hard with her arm.

"Don't worry, I was laying in the middle of the-" I looked up and saw her anxious face "Wow!"

-:-

My arm hit something that definitely wasn't water. I looked up and saw that my arm had hit a teenage boy with unruly black hair in the head.

"Oh my God! I'm sorry! I didn't see you there!" I exclaimed as he raised his hand to his head.

"Don't worry, I was laying in the middle of the-" he looked up and caught sight of me.

"Wow!" he exclaimed.

"What is it? Are you seeing stars?" I asked him.

"No, just blinded by beauty," he replied.

Whoa, that's deep. I don't think any guy has ever said that to me before so I don't know whether to be flattered or insulted.

I guess my expression showed a mixture of both as he hurriedly said, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you! I was trying to give you a compliment but I'm sorry if you thought I was insulting you!"

"Oh, no not at all!"

"I'm James by the way. James Potter" he said, holding out his hand

"Lily Evans," I said, taking it.

"So Lily, how long have you been a life guard?"

"Today's my first day," I admitted

"Well, I certainly hope someone's helping you out!" he said

"Oh yeah! Course! My friend Penelope," I said, pointing her out to him

"Ahhh, the brunette!" he exclaimed, leaning back with his head leaning against his hands.

"Yeah," I said "So how long are you here as a guest?"

"The whole summer," he said lazily.

"The WHOLE summer?" I asked in surprised.

"Yeah, my parent's are on their second honeymoon and I was dragged here with them,"

"I see..."

"Essentially, the rules are that I just mind my own business and occupy myself without bothering them. Actually, those are my rules, I don't want to trail around after my reminiscing parents," he added at the end and I let out a light laugh.

"So as long as I have to stay out off their ways, I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies tonight?" he asked

I must admit it was kind of a surprise. Actually, our whole conversation was surprising because if I hadn't been watching where I was swimming, I would never had bumped into him and hit him in the head.

Oh well, its not as if I had anything better to do. Besides, after 12 years of living in Nice I was entitled to some of that famous French love!

"Ok sure. Meet you at the movies at 7pm?" I asked.

"Sounds good to me."

"Well, see you there!" I said and began swim off.

"Ah, Lily?" he called after me

"Yeah?"

"Where IS the movie theatre?"

**_A/N: Ok there you go! Please read and review!! Wonder who will be the lucky reviewer number one…………_**


	3. Lot of Advice and Some Help

_Disclaimer: Due to unfortunate circumstances, i do not own Harry Potter or his friends and enemies_

Chapter 2: A Lot of Advice and Some Help

"You ready?" a voice whispered behind me into my ear. I swung around and knocked the person in the nose. I glanced down to see who it was and gasped.

"Oh my God! James I'm SO sorry!" i said, leaning down to help him up off the ground.

"Don't worry. Second time round i was getting use to it!" he said, trying to make a joke.

"Oh Merlin! Why am i such a cluts!" I asked the sealing.

"Merlin?"

I whipped my head around, jinxing my neck, only to see a confused look on James's face.

"Um, you know Merlin. He was King Arthur's wizard..." I said, desperately trying to cover up my slip of the magical world

"Yeah I know who he is. I was just surprised that you were talking to him. Most people say 'God'" he answered

"You know, I was never much of a good Christian. I always liked to believe in the supernatural so I guess I turn to Merlin for advice instead," I said, hoping that he would believe it and drop it.

He grinned.

"Mmm, a cluts and believes in the supernatural. I like it!" he announced, standing up by himself. I looked up, expecting to see blood dripping down, but found it looking as normal as a normal nose should look.

"I thought I broke your nose!" I squealed

"No such luck. I have a pretty strong nose from playing... soccer all these years!" he reassured me. "You ready to head off to the movies?"

"Sure!"

We walked down the hotel's driveway and I saw a limo waiting at the bottom. I decided to make a wide birth around it so as I couldn't possibly scratch it or harm it in any way. James just laughed.

"I'm walking around it so I don't smash it into a thousand pieces," I told him. He laughed so I didn't have the heart to tell him I was serious.

"Why are you walking around our ride to the movie theatre?"

I stopped dead in my tracks. Did he just say what I thought he just said?

"We're taking...that?" i asked shakily, pointing my finger at it.

"Yes, why wouldn't we be?" he asked me suspiciously.

"It's just that, I thought they were only for weddings and for celebrities and for-"

"For rich people?" he asked, finishing off my sentence. "Yes, I suppose they are, so that's why we're taking one," he said, opening the door to let me in. I cautiously stepped inside and he followed, shutting the door.

"So which one are you?" I asked as the driver pulled away from the curb.

"Which one what?" he asked

"Well, do you have a limo because of a wedding or are you a celebrity or you rich?" I prompted him

He didn't answer.

-:-

She kept looking at me questioningly. Ok, so my family is rich, but only because my mother use to be a famous singing on the Wireless Witch Network. So how am I going to explain that?

"James, are you ok?" she asked me, with a little look of concern on her face.

"Yeah I'm fine. Um, my grandfather was a poet who earned a lot of money with his pieces and we inherited his money," I said, praying that she wasn't a poetry buff.

She seemed satisfied with the answer and didn't say anything else on that subject.

"How old are you?" she asked me. Now this was a question I could answer!

"Seventeen, nearly eighteen."

I swear I saw her choke or something but she stopped as suddenly as she started.

"You alright?" I asked her

"Yeah, of course!" she said, smiling brightly and I relaxed.

I really love her smile.

"So how old are you?" I asked

"Oh i just turned seventeen," she said airily.

"Awesome!" I answered as the driver slowed down outside the movie theatre.

I got out first, and then helped her out just like the perfect gentleman should do. She let out a little giggle before taking hold of my hand and letting me pull her out of the car.

"So what movie do you want to see?" I asked her as we walked into the movie theatre.

"I'm not sure..." she replied, looking up on to the board with the list of movies on it.

"What type of movie do you feel like seeing?" she asked, turning her head towards me

"Honestly, I don't mind. You choose," I replied and she smiled

"Ok then, how bout 'The Aristocats'?" she asked

"'The Aristocats'? Isn't that, like, a cartoon kid's movie?" I asked her, a bit confused.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" she asked, turning her face towards me with a sly grin on her face. Oh, I like this girl!

"Nope! Come on, I'll buy the tickets"

-:-

"He what?!" Penelope exclaimed the next day when we were both working in the pool. Rihanna had confidently taken over the stand again to even her complexion, not that we minded as the water was nice and cool.

"He got a limo to take us to the movies," I repeated and laid down on top of the water.

"Figures. First day here and you pick up a hot, rich guy!" she said and laid down on top of the water next to me.

"Am I going to finish explaining the date, or are you just happy dreaming about limos?" I smirked and she shot me her evil stare.

"Okay, continue"

"Well, when we arrived, he came over to my side of the limo, opened my door and helped me out (A gasp issued from Penelope). When we went into the movie theater, he let me choose the movie and I choose the Aristocats,"

"Oooooo 'The Aristocats'! I want to see that movie! Is it good?"

"Dunno, i wasn't really paying attention..." That last statement sure shut her up.

"SPILL!"

"Haha. Well, he insisted on buying the tickets, so I offered to buy the popcorn but he refused to let me pay for anything. When we went into the cinema, we were the only people there as it was kind of a children's movie and most of the kids would have probably been in bed."

"So? That's not detail! Sure, Bruce could take a couple of lessons from him, but get to the juicy stuff!" she exclaimed, sitting up and standing on the bottom of the pool.

"Bruce?"

"My on again, off again boyfriend. Stop getting of the subject!"

"Um, well ok. We were in the cinema and James reached to get some popcorn but it slipped and it flew over and hit me instead. I thought he was fooling around so I picked up a piece and threw it at him. So that was the start of our popcorn fight which only lasted about ten minutes as the guards came in and told us off, which was pretty funny in itself. After the movie, we went back into the limo which drove me home. The end," I finished.

"Come oooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnn! Share the end of the night details!" Penelope pleaded, getting on her knees under the water and I watched bubbles issuing from her mouth.

"Ok ok! Well, he walked me up to my front door, and I told him that I had a really great time tonight, and he said he had too and he kissed me goodnight," i revealed.

"Oh, HOW romantic!" a voice said sarcastically from behind us. Penelope and I turned around and found a ten year old boy being an annoying pain behind us.

"Don't you DARE diss romance!" Penelope yelled and hurled herself at him. I swear that poor kid will be scared for life.

-:-

"And yeah, that's it," I said, after finishing my story to my mirror.

"Gee James, she seems nice, but remember, she's a muggle," my best friend Sirius Black answered from the mirror.

"But the thing is Sirius, if I told her that I was a wizard, I reckon she would believe me," I said slowly

"How do you figure that?"

"Well, I think she believes in the supernatural. She wasn't like most muggles because you know how they say 'Oh God!'? Well, she said 'Oh Merlin'" I replied

"You know James; I've only heard our kind of people say that. You don't think she could be a witch, and is hiding it from you just like you're hiding it from her?"

"I dunno mate," I said sadly

"Well, look on the bright side. You have about 1 ½ months to be with this chick. Go out and have fun. I'm sure you would prefer to go and hang out with Lucy then with your parents," he advised

"Yeah. And her name is Lily!" I replied angrily to the mirror. Sirius just laughed.

"You really like this girl, don't you?" he said sadly

"You know Sirius, I think I do. She's really nice, quirky sense of humor, great to be around with and" his voice went lower "and a great kisser"

Sirius let out a large yelp.

"WHAT! You've already kissed her!"

"What? It's not like you never kissed a girl on your first date?" I smirked

"Yeaaaaaahhhh, but that's... different!"

"Whatever Padfoot. Besides, it was only a kiss goodnight,"

"Well that's okay then!" Sirius said brightly

"I'm glad you approve mother," I said dully

"Father James, I'm glad you approve FATHER!"

-:-

"Favourite colour?" James asked me as we were talking in the pool while I was working.

"Ummm Sky Blue? And Yellow as well I guess. Favourite food?" I asked.

"Where do I begin!" he exclaimed and I laughed. "Well, most probably it would have to be...CHOCOLAT!" he exclaimed, pronouncing the last word with a highly amusing French accent. "How long have you lived in France?"

"Since I was three. I was born in England but my dad's job transferred him here to Nice so that's where we have been ever since. Favourite season?"

"Winter. Snow is awesome!" he said with a cheesy grin on his face.

"I love snow! You can have snow ball fights; make snow men and snow angels..." I said, counting them on my fingers.

"I didn't think it snowed in Nice?" he said, with a confused look on his face.

"Ah, no it doesn't but-" I tried to come up with and explanation that was closest to the truth. "I, ah, go to boarding school,"

"Really? Which one," James asked me

"Umm, this one in France. Anyway," I said, hurriedly, trying to change the subject.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" he asked

"Well, I'm not working if that's what you mean," i answered

"Awesome! There's this nightclub in town for 16-18year olds. I wanted to go check it out. Do you want to come?"

Uh oh. A bar for SIXTEEN to EIGHTEEN year olds! Fifteen isn't included in that group!

"Sure, I would love to," I replied, a little shakily. Thankfully he didn't notice.

"Cool! Well, my parents are making me join them for lunch today, so I better be going. Will i see you tomorrow?"

"No, I'm not working tomorrow," I replied.

"Okay, then I shall be seeing you tomorrow night!" he said, pulling himself out of the pool and grabbing his towel from a near by chair.

"Yep, sure! Looking forward to it!" I said, sticking a smile on my face. He grinned back and walked out of the pool area. I turned around and slapped my forehead and dropped down to the bottom of the pool. Once I ran out of breath, and broke the surface of the water, I found myself screaming

"PENELOPEEEEEEE!!"

-:-

"And so now, he'll find out I'm only fifteen while he is on the verge of turning eighteen!" I finished, plopping into the water.

"Just get a fake id," she suggested

"Where the hell do you get a fake id in NICE!!!"

"I can make one,"

"WHAT!"

"All you need is a laminator," she said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Really?"

"Yeah, come over to my house tomorrow morning. We can make it then. I live at 5 Chelsea Rose Crescent," she said, as three life guards came out of the changing rooms and walked over to the pool to relieve them.

"Great! Is 2:00 alright?" I asked her, hoisting myself out of the pool.

"No! We have to make you look 17, then take the photo, make your id then laminate it and wait for it to set!" she exclaimed as she walked up the stairs out of the pool.

"Okay. How bout ten?"

"Great!" I laughed and she grinned.

-:-

Ding Dong!

Chimed Penelope's doorbell the next morning, as I waited on her front porch. The door was opened by a middle age woman, with an apron round her middle and a wooden spoon in her hand.

"Hello! You must be Lily. Come in, come in! I'm Mrs. Hunter. Penny's waiting upstairs for you so go right on up!" Mrs. Hunter said, ushering me into the house and pointing up the stairs to Penelope's bedroom for me.

I walked slowly up the stairs, my hand trailing along the railing, until I reached the door at the top of the stairs. I pushed it open and found myself in a large room, with a bed in one corner, and a large desk in another, with a computer and a printer sort of machine next to it.

"Hey!" I said, walking into her room. Penelope turned around on her chair to face me.

"Finally!" she exclaimed, jumping up and headed over to me, grabbed my hand and dragged me over to her bed and sat down.

"Okay, first of all, we have to put some make-up on you so you look two years older" She announced, pulling out a draw from her bedside table to reveal a draw full of make-up and facial products.

"Make-up? God, do I have to?" I complained, remembering to use the 'God' expression, to escape the Merlin questions.

"Yes Lily. Make-up. If you want to look seventeen, you'll need a little make-up. Now, are you going to trust me or not?" I groaned

"Yes,"

"Good. Now let the transformation begin!"

-:-

"I wonder what she's doing at the moment?" I asked my mirror

"Dude, you're seriously in over your head here," Sirius said sadly, shaking his head sadly

"What?"

"Prongs, she's a muggle! After the summer is over, you'll probably never see her again!" he exclaimed

"Maybe, maybe not,"

"Prongs," Sirius said in a warning voice

"Oi, my parent's are reenacting their honeymoon, so I'm allowed to have a romance too! For God's sake! I'm in France, the country of love! I AM going to have this romance!"

"Good for you mate! You keep thinking that and you'll go great!" I stopped and did a double take.

"Wow, I'm actually asking YOU for romance advice!"

"Glad I can help," he said, placing his hands down in front of himself, imitating Professor Dumbledore.

"But you didn't! I decided to do it all by myself!" I exclaimed

"You can think that but I know that you know that I know that you know deep down that it was all me!"

"In your dreams mate. In. Your. Dreams. Need I remind you about 'The Bellatrix's Incident'?"

"Nope" Sirius replied in a strangely unnatural high pitched voice.

"I wonder want she's doing now,"

"Gee mate, you're doing it again!" Sirius complained

"Bellatrix"

"Shut up!"

-:-

"And that's the final touch! A little bit of mascara does wonders" said Penelope, putting down the mascara and handing me a mirror.

"Oh my GOD!" I screamed, catching sight of myself in the mirror.

"Lily, you look fantastic! I'm a total artist with a brush, that is if I do say so myself!"

"I look so, so, so different!"

"Lily, you look a little older, and a little hotter!"

"Do I really?" I asked her, peeling my eyes away from the mirror to look at her.

"Yes Lily! James is really REALLY lucky. Even if it's only for the summer, it's your last summer in France! Go out and get them! But first, let me take your photo for your id!"

"Oh right, that's why we did this, wasn't it?"

"Yes Lily, yes it was,"

**_A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry about the long wait for this chapter but I had my first week of school and it was rather a LITTLE hectic! Also, did you know that 'The Aristocats' actually came out in 1970? Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Yay! 13 pages long! Oh and a BIG BIG thank you to: Isolde Eris, CASOCCERCHIC02, rohosluvsrolos, coreagurl, Mad Over Mooney, piggy396 and lilalex13 for REVIEWING! It means a LOT. Congratulations to MissyBlackk also for being the lucky reviewer number 1!_**


	4. Raspberry Margarita’s

_Disclaimer: No, I am not that very talented woman so I shall just have to remain being a puppeteer by borrowing her fabulous creations though I bags owning all the characters that aren't recognized. _

Chapter 3: Raspberry Margarita's

"Excuse me sir, we have arrived," The driver announced as he stood up, walked around to the other side of the car, and opened the door for us to get out. I could see the line of people waiting to enter, trying to get a better look at who was exiting from the limo.

"Thank you Cusburt," James said, exiting the car and helping me out. Still holding my hand, he lead me towards the bouncer at the door which had the words 'Disco Butterfly' written above it in neon lights.

"Don't we have to go at the back of the line?" I asked as we approached the bouncer.

"Depends on what mood the bouncers in," he replied.

"Hey, can we go in?" he asked the bouncer. The instant his voice escaped, the bouncer's eyes seemed to fog over.

"Id please," he said in a far away voice. I rummaged in the handbag I borrowed from Penelope to find my wallet where my fake id was stored. I took it out and held it next to my face so he could match my face to my photo.

"Fine, go on in," he grunted, not even looking at our ids and causing the people at the front of the line to yell angrily at us.

"Come on!" James said excitedly, taking my hand and pulling me inside, while dodging people at the same time.

He pulled me out onto the dance floor and we began dancing to the really hip beat.

"What's this song called? It must be French coz I've never heard it before!" He yelled over the music. I just laughed and replied

"James, its American!"

"Oh" was his only response.

The band finished the song off with a bang and we both turned around to face the band and clapped.

"You want to get a drink?" James yelled as the band started up into another fast song.

"Sure!"

We made our way over to the bar where a 24 year old guy was serving.

"Hi, can I please have one beer and whatever this lovely lady wants," James said to the man.

"Miss?" the waiter asked, waiting for me to order.

"Um, okay, could I please have a Raspberry Margarita?" I asked him

"Coming right up," he replied as we sat down on some stools a little further along the bar.

"This place is awesome!" James exclaimed, looking round the place, "And you can drink in France if you're seventeen or over! I love this country!"

"Haha!" I responded as the waiter came back with our drinks. James past me mine and I graciously took it from him before taking a sip of the lush's red drink.

We sat there talking a bit longer, before the band started up another song, which, James insisted, that we danced to. He lifted me off my chair, placed me gently on the ground, before heading off with his arm around my back, leading me towards the floor.

The music, I had to admit, was quite catchy, and we were dancing like pros by the end off it. The band switched to a slow song, so I was expecting James to lead me off the floor, back to our drinks, but I was pleasantly surprised when he took my hands and placed them around his neck and put his hands around the bottom of my back.

I must confess, it did feel rather nice.

Some time later, it could have been hours, though it felt like seconds, the music stopped. I dropped my arms and stared up at him.

"We should get back to our drinks," James said and we headed back over there. I picked up my drink and had a sip. It tasted a little different then I last tasted it, but I had only had a sip so I didn't think anything of it.

"Wow, beer actually tastes good!" James said, smacking his lips.

"Why do you say that? What do you usually drink?" I asked, taking another sip.

"Well, I had a glass of some English drink when I was 15 but apart from that, this is my first legal drink,"

"Haha mine too," I said, finishing off my drink.

"You want to go and hit the dance floor again?" James asked, as he too finished off his drink.

"Sure!" I said, jumping off my chair and then falling onto the ground.

"Lily!" James yelled, jumping off his chair and down to wear I was laying on the floor.

"Uhhh James," I groaned trying to sit up, but falling flat down on the floor.

"Here," he said, taking my left arm and putting it round his neck and helped me to stand up.

"Lily, are you okay?" James asked me when I was standing up without need of support.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I yelled, though I did feel a little funny.

"You sure?" he asked me, looking concerned

"Course silly! Come on, let's BOOGIE!" I screamed over the crowd and danced over to the middle of the dance floor with James following close behind me.

I had never felt so high in my life. I felt like I was invincible, and I was having the time of my life.

"You sure look like you're having fun," James said, dancing closer and closer to me. I looked over him and saw a second head grow out of his shoulder.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!" I screamed, trying to back away from him, but I found myself surrounded by James in every direction. They were closing in on me, and fast.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed, but they still came closer.

"LILY! Lily, Liiiiiiiiiiiiilyyyyyyyyyyy," voices echoed around my head, well at least I thought they were in my head.

"Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiilyyyyyyyyyyyyy! What's wrong Liiiiiiiiiiiilyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?"

I tried to push them away, but my hands went write through them. I wanted to fly away, leaving them all behind. I needed to fly.

I ran through another when I spotted a flight of stairs that lead to the heavens. I gladly jumped onto them and ran up them. I stumbled on a couple but I knew when I started to fly, everything would be fine.

"Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiilyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Come back Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiilyyyyyyyyyyyy," they voices yelled up at me from the bottom of the stairs.

"NEVER! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! I'M GOING TO BE FREE!" I screamed down at them and continued to climb up the stairs, towards the clouds.

I scrambled up, holding a vine to keep me from falling all the way down there into their clutches. I finally reached the top and ran over to the other side of the cloud.

'This is it," I thought to myself 'One step till I'm flying. One step until I'm FREE!'

I lifted up my arms and felt the wind rush against my face. I carefully lifted one leg to step forward. I was about to lift the wait off my other leg when a pair of strong hands wrapped themselves around my waist.

I started fighting, pushing them away, but they were drowning all of my energy.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" I screamed, beating my fists against their arms that were holding me. They pulled me down to the ground, through the clouds, and onto the ground.

"Lily! LILY!" someone was yelling, slapping my face.

That was the last thing I remembered before everything went black…

-:-

Its about 11am and I'm sitting on my couch in my hotel room, with my head in my hands. That date, sure wasn't the best I'd ever been on. But, I guess its not every day that when you go on a date that you're girlfriend is drugged.

Okay, I know I promised my parents I would act like a muggle on this holiday, but it was an emergency.

I carried her down off the roof of the nightclub and walked back through the nightclub (Thankfully, nobody asked any questions as they all thought she was smashed) and down to the ally way next door where I apparated us back to my hotel room.

I put her down on my bed and came out and sat on the couch so I could think. But, I haven't been so far.

I conjured up a dictionary of muggle drugs so I could see if any matched her behavior. Of course, her behavior could also be linked to alcohol, but she only had one Raspberry Margarita.

So far, I have come up with a list of drugs that could explain her symptoms which were numbness, loss of coordination and by the looks of it hallucinations. There could be more but I wouldn't know until she woke up. But one of the drugs jumps out at me in particular, a drug called PCP aka Fairy Dust as it makes the user want to fly.

I heard a smashing noise come from the bedroom. I leapt up and ran over to the bedroom door, and found Lily sitting up on the bed with the bedside lamp on the floor in pieces.

"Lily?" I asked cautiously, in case she started hallucinating again.

"My head hurts!" she complained, rubbing her head.

"Are you feeling alright?" I asked her, as I walked over towards the bed and sat down next to her.

"Uh, yea- James, where are we?" she asked sharply, taking a good look at our location.

"James, you didn't, we didn't!" she asked me in shock

"No. NO! At the night club while we were dancing I think someone slipped PCP in your drink," I said hurriedly as she was glaring at me.

"PCP?" she asked with a confused look on her face "James, I feel like I have a MAJOR hangover but as I have never had one before, I can't tell you if I'm having one but I sure know my head hurts a LOT! So don't try and explain anything scientific to me unless you want to hurt my head even more!"

"Okay," I said, standing up from the bed.

"What? That's it? Wow, I thought you might have been one to make me listen to you no matter what! Oh well, I'm glad. Night," she said, laying back down on the bed.

I walked back over to the door, but turned around to look at her laying there. She looked really peaceful.

"James?" she murmured into the darkness.

"Yes?"

"My parents are going to kill me,"

"Don't worry Lily. I'll get you home safe. Just go to sleep and everything will seem alright in the morning"

I hope I added under my breath.

I left her lying in the bedroom and returned back to the lounge room to wait for her to fall asleep. I didn't have to wait long. Five minutes later I heard her soft snores from the bedroom so I knew it was time to take her home.

I walked over to the bed and carefully levitated her into my arms so I wouldn't wake her. I apparated her back to her bedroom, where I saw her alarm clock switch to read 2:37. I pulled back her sheets and laid her down on her bed. I transferred her clothes into a nightgown and tucked her in. I walked over to her desk, took out a piece of stationary and a pen and scribbled a quick note which I placed on her bedside table, before leaving her laying there soundly to apparate home to my lonely hotel room.

-:-

BBBRRRIIINNNGG! BRRRIIINNGGG!

"Stupid f- alarm clock" she corrected herself, coz she spied her mum standing at her doorway.

"Where were you last night?" she demanded, crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

"I told you! Went out on a date with James" I said, trying to put my head under my pillow as she was speaking so loud!

"Where?"

"I told you mum! The movies!"

"The movies huh. Didn't you go there last time?"

"Yeah, but we didn't actually go to the movies. We rented out one and watched it at his house!"

"Okay miss Lily, I know you're not being entirely truthful but I remember being a teenager so I'll let you slide. But just this once!"

"Thanks mum. You rock!" I said smiling, but it hurt to.

"AH HA! So you weren't being truthful!" she accused me, pointing her finger at me.

I must have looked as shocked as I felt, which, I can tell you, was pretty shocked as she burst out laughing.

"Kidding! Kidding! Just hurry up and get ready for work!" she said, laughing and walking away down the hall.

I don't get it.

Anyway, I turned over to my alarm clock to turn that blasted thing off when I saw a letter propped up next to it.

I slammed my hand down on my alarm clock to shut off the noise and reached for the letter with my other hand. I opened it and a letter that looked awfully like my stationary feel out.

**Dear Lily**

**I don't know if you have any recollection of our 'date' last night or not. The thing is, while we were dancing, someone put a drug called PCP in your drink and you were about to jump off a building. I tried to explain it in the shortest why possible. Find me today and I will explain in more depth.**

**Love James.**

I read the letter twice, as I was finding it hard to digest the words. One word jumped out in particular though. Love, Love James. LOVE! I held the letter to my hear and rolled over on my bed and fell on the floor on the other side of my bed.

That sure didn't help my headache. I threw one of my swim suits on, put a sundress over it, and grabbed my flip flops. I ran downstairs into the kitchen, where the rest of my family was sitting quietly around the table eating scrambled eggs. I took a bottle of breakfast juice out of the fridge, grabbed my workbag from the kitchen counter, kissed both of my parents on the cheek and ran out the door.

It took me a few minutes to realize that dad had to drive me to work.

-:-

"JAMES!" I heard a voice scream from behind me. I turned around and found Lily sprinting towards me.

"Aren't you a little late for work?" I asked her, looking at my watch.

"The actual Lizzie held me up at reception because I accidentally put on my stripy bathing suit instead of my red one and so she wouldn't let me in. I eventually pointed out that there was technically red on my bathing suit, it just wasn't covered in it. But it did take forever for her to let me in," she explained, throwing her towel, flip flops and her sundress done on the lounge chair next to mine.

She took out her lifeguard shirt from her bag, put it on and walked forward three steps before diving into the pool. When she came back up, she came over to the ledge and rested her head on top on her folded arms on the ledge.

"So, what happened last night?"

Well, here goes nothing.

I told her everything I could remember about last night. She just watched me talking, trying to digest everything I was telling her.

When I finished, she didn't say anything but just sunk back into the water.

"Are you alright?" I asked her

"In what context?"

"Um, in general I guess?"

"Well, surprised as I was that I was drugged, I'm happy that I'm alive, it was just really scary. And I'm really glad you were the one to save me, so I guess in that area I'm okay. But that stupid drug has given me a splitting headache!"

I just laughed

"Sorry to break it to you Lily, but that's the margarita talking,". She groaned.

"Stupid margarita. Why did you have to be so tasty!"

"That's what happens the first time you have alcohol," I explained to her.

"Sooooo, your beer wasn't spiked was it?" she asked me, with a look of concern on her face.

"No, thankfully. Otherwise I would have a hard job saving you,"

"You know what James? You saved my life!" she said, lifting herself out of the pool.

"I guess I did," I said thoughtfully, laying back in my chair.

"And you know what? I'm really glad it was you," she said leaning forward and kissing me gently on the cheek.

**_A/N: Sorry, isn't as long as the last one, but it's still long. Hope you guy's like it! Please REVIEW!! Thank you Grey Mustang, Ma Over Mooney, coreagurl, Truth in the Moon, MissyBlackk, piggy396, blondewivbrains and harryandginny1991 for reviewing! You guys rock! If you have any criticism, advise or questions, ask and I shall answer!_**


	5. Surprise Visitors and Markets

_Disclaimer: I have resigned to the fact that I shall never own Harry and co._

Chapter 4: Surprise Visitors and Markets

After my incident with PCP, compared to that, the rest of the summer past uneventful. James and I went out, on average, sometimes once every two days.

I hated to admit that the summer was nearly over, as my feelings for James had grown enormously ever since he had saved my life.

On my last week of work, James and I spent every single day together, because we both knew we would probably never see each other again once he left.

I didn't tell him that I was moving to England the day after he left as I didn't want to get my hopes up because I knew, deep down that we would probably end up on opposite sides of Britain.

"Mmmmmm what are you thinking?" James asked me as we lay on a towel on the beach opposite the resort.

"Nothing. Just wishing we had more time together," I said, snuggling up next to him.

"Don't say that. We will have forever," he said, stroking my hair.

"James, we have to deal with reality. Long distance relationships hardly ever work!" I exclaimed, sitting up.

"Look, I'm sorry Lily. But I don't want to let you go that easy. You can't blame me for that," he said, sitting up also and making me stare into his gorgeous brown eyes.

"James I- I just want to remember what we had, rather then drawing it out and wondering where it went," I said and I saw his eyes well up in sadness.

"Lily, if that's what you want, I won't stop you. Its just, Lily, I love you. And truthfully, I don't want to move on,"

"James, please. Lets just enjoy ourselves. We always knew this would come, we just didn't know how hard goodbye would be. So lets forget that tomorrow is the last day we have together, okay?"

"Okay," James said, grinning and pulling be back down onto the towel…

-:-

Bring! Bring bring! Bring!

'Merlin, whoever is ringing me on my mobile at-' I looked over at my alarm clock 'at 8 o'clock in the morning!'

I was given a mobile when I turned 13 to use when I was home for the summer. I picked up my phone and pressed the talk button.

"Hello?" I said groggily into the phone, before realizing it was upside down. "Hello?" I repeated into the right end of the phone.

"Lily?" the voice asked.

"Yeah, hello. I'm here!"

"Lily, its Penelope. What were you planning to do today?" Penelope asked.

"Umm, I guess I'll be with James. Why do you asked?"

"Because we've planned a farewell party at the resort and as we're throwing it for you, you have to be there. Of course you can bring James, but you have to come!" she squealed over the phone.

"Penelope, it's a little early for me to remember anything, but okay, I'll come," I said, much to her delight.

"Awesome! Well, it's at the hotel reception at 7 o'clock. I'll see you there! Bye!" once that last word came through the phone line, I was met with the dial tone.

'Great' I thought as I clicked the end button and dialed in James's hotel room number.

"Hello?" I was greeted with a groggy voice that must have been what I sounded like to Penelope.

"James, it's me?" I said into the phone.

"Sirius! Finally mate, you've learnt to use the telephone!"

"Who the bloody hell is Serious?"

"Woops!" was the only reply I got.

"James?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry Lily. I'm still half asleep and you sounded a little like my best mate. Anyway, how did I get the honor of this phone call?"

"Penelope rung and said they are throwing a party at the hotel tonight and said that I had to be there so I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?"

"Of course. As long as I get to spend the rest of the day with you all to myself," he replied.

"You will and you know it!" I said and laughed.

"Okay, I'll see you in an hour," he said

"You will?"

"You bet!"

"Okay! I'll see you then. Bye."

"Bye!"

Click

-:-

After answering Lily's phone call, I resigned to the fact that I needed to get up for two reasons.

1. I said I would meet her in an hour

2. It was our last day together.

I pulled away the covers and carefully stood up out of bed so my head wouldn't spin. I opened the top draw of the bedside table and took out my wand. I gave it a flick and my bed was instantly made.

I was about to walk over to the cupboard to get my clothes out (I didn't do everything by magic) but I heard a knock echo from the door.

I headed over to the front door and looked threw the peep whole and couldn't believe my eyes. I unlocked the door and pulled it open.

"SIRIUS! What the bloody hell are you doing here?" I asked.

Sirius started looking me up and down and I realized I was only in my boxers.

"I was bored so I apparated here. You know, without you over the summer, it's been quite dull. Peter is very protective of his new girlfriend you know," Sirius announced, pushing past me and plonking down on the couch.

"Ah, Sirius. You can't apparate," I told him, walking back into my bedroom to get changed.

"Meh, so what. I made it here, so I must be able to apparate even if I don't have my license yet," he said, conjuring up an apple and taking a bite out of it.

"Okay? But what I don't get is, I'm catching one of those muggle 'Aeroplanes' home tomorrow. Why couldn't you wait another day?"

"Like I said, I was bored," he said, taking another bite.

"And?" I prompted him as I returned from the bedroom, fully clothed.

"And my mother invited Bellatrix to stay," he added, finishing off his apple.

"Oh I see. And she was going to make you suffer?" I asked, sitting down next to him.

"Look, its not my fault I didn't know she was my cousin so I kissed her in the Entrance Hall in front of everyone!"

"Aha. Well, you can hang out here for the day then. I'm leaving in a few minutes," I said, summoning my backpack over to me.

"Why? Where are you going?" Sirius asked in bewilderment.

"Believe it or not, Sirius, I do have a life," I replied, standing up.

"Ahhhhhh the famous Lily Evans…" Sirius sighed, lounging back onto the couch.

"How do you know her last name was Evans?" I asked him suspiciously.

"I have my sources…" I stared at him. "and you might have mentioned it a couple of times."

Typical.

"Anyway, as long as you're here, you can offer me your opinion. The ring?" A ring appeared on my left hand. It was made of white gold with a single diamond imbedded in the middle, "Or the bracelet?" which was also made of white gold and had a special engraving on the inside which appeared on my right hand.

"Bracelet," Sirius said, without looking up.

"Why do you say that? You haven't even looked at them!" I exclaimed. He just shrugged.

Finally looking up he said, "Look mate, the ring has a diamond on it," I stared at him blankly.

"So?"

"So, it looks like an engagement ring, not a farewell present."

"Oh, well that makes the decision a little easier," I said, the ring disappearing and the bracelet disappearing also, though coming back seconds later neatly gift-wrapped.

"Okay, well I better be going," I said, carefully slipping the present into my backpack.

"And what am I suppose to do all day?"

"Look, its your own fault you're here on your own. Just spend the day here. Don't leave this room!" I said, emphasizing the last word.

"And what am I suppose to do in this room?" he demanded, still lounging on the couch.

"Watch T.V."

"Watch what? Is a T.V. some pet you bought Lily and you want me to baby sit? I refuse!"

"No Sirius, its that black box over there that shows cartoons 24 hours a day. Doubt you'll get bored anytime soon," I said, pointing at the T.V.

"Ooooooooo!" Sirius said in fascination.

"That thing, on the coffee table, is a remote. You press that red button up the top to turn it on and you press those buttons to turn the volume up and down. Okay?"

Sirius didn't reply. He grabbed the remote and pressed the red button. Instantly, a cartoon called 'The Rugrats' flashed onto the screen.

"Babies?" Sirius asked me in confusion. "This is a baby's show?"

"Don't worry Sirius, just watch and enjoy. Oh and before I forget. At 7 o'clock tonight, there is a staff party on at the reception. I'll rescue you then. I'll see you later," I said and left him watching a toddler braking out of his playpen.

I locked the door behind me, slung my backpack over my shoulder and headed off towards the pool, as that was our special meeting space.

Sure enough, when I arrived there, I found Lily there lounging on a banana chair, facing the ocean.

I walked around it until I was standing behind her, lent forward and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Hello" she whispered after I pulled away.

"What do you feel like doing today?" I asked her as I walked around the chair and sat down at the end of it.

"As long as we're together, I don't mind," she said softly.

"Well, I just remembered, on the way to the resort, I saw a market in the town. Do you want to go there and look around?"

"Sure," she replied as I pulled her off the chair and we walked towards the entrance.

-:-

"Would you believe, in all the time I've lived here, I've never been to these markets?" Lily told me as we reached the markets.

"Wow, that's a little sad," I said and she punched me in the arm.

"OWW!" I complained, rubbing where she punched me.

"You wuss. You know I can't hit for shit!" she joked and hit me again for good measure.

"Do you want to start here and work our way down?" I suggested and she nodded.

We spent the two hours till lunch walking through the first half of the markets. By lunchtime, we were a little tired from walking so I took Lily to a café across the road called 'Café Clementine'.

"So, ummm," I sort of said after we ordered.

"Cat got your tongue?" she joked, handing her menu back to the waitress.

"No, I just couldn't think of anything to say,"

"Really? That's a first" she smirked and I smirked back.

"Okay, fine. Do you like cheese?"

"Do you like American movies?"

"I asked you first!"

"Yes, but my question has something to do with yours!"

"Ah hem."

We turned and saw a distraught looking waitress standing there with our toasted sandwiches on white china plates, waiting for us to take them.

"Oh, sorry," I said, taking both the plates and placing one in front of Lily and the other in front of myself.

We dug in hurriedly and our dispute on muggle movies and cheese was soon forgotten.

"I like cheese," she said, finishing off her sandwich.

"Yes! Finally an answer!" I said, punching my hand into the air.

"Well, in a way I guess it was, but I didn't intend on it to be," she said, dabbing the corners of her mouth with her serviette.

"Huh?"

"I had a grilled cheese and tomato sandwich and I was mealy commenting on how it was very nice cheese," I just stared at her.

"Shut up," she said as we got up to pay for lunch. I just laughed.

"Oooooo a sunglasses shop!" I exclaimed, once we had paid and had walked back into the market. I ran over and grabbed a heart shaped pair off the rack and slipped them on.

"What do you think?" I asked, turning round to face Lily. "Ta Da!"

"Haha how …retro!" she laughed and put on a pair of star shaped ones on.

"How bout this?" she asked and made a pose.

"I'm star struck!" I joked and we laughed.

"These two pairs of sunnys my dear man!" I said to the guy at the cash register who I swear thought we were a little loony and placed the money in front of him before skipping out with the man shaking his head in disbelief behind us.

_**A/N: Hey everybody! Thanks for reading this chapter. I've decided that I will be updating this story once a week and the chapters will be around 10pages each (Like this one) as my GPA dropped at the end of last year and I have to get my marks back up! But if you're lucky, you might get two a week! Oh, a bit of trivia. Disco Butterfly is a real nightclub in Nice, and PCP, for those who didn't know, is a real drug, though more commonly known as Fairy Dust. Special thank to: Mad Over Mooney, Truth in the Moon, firewalker32, Isolde Eris, coreagurl, piggy396, SinnerxXxAmoungxXxThexXxSain…, and my lovely editor Grey Mustang. **_


	6. Trick of the Light

_Disclaimer: You know what the outcome is, so do I really have to repeat the sad sad truth?_

Chapter 5: Trick of the Light

After dropping Lily home to get ready for the party, I was greeted back at home with:

"Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?"

"Sponge Bob Square Pants!" Sirius screamed back at the screen.

"Sirius, what are you doing?" I asked, staring at him.

"What? They had a marathon on T.V and its catchy!" he complained, getting off the floor and sitting down on the sofa.

"Aha," I said slowly, before joining him.

"So how did your date go?" he asked, reluctantly turning off the TV.

"Well, technically it's not over…"

"Technically, technically, why do you have to be so technical?" Sirius exclaimed

"Shut up before you embarrass yourself. Come one, we have to get ready."

"Awww common Prongsie ten more minutes! It's almost over!"

-:-

"Where is he?" Lily asked herself anxiously, looking at her gold watch and tapping an impatient foot.

"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of going mental," a smooth voice said from behind me.

My breath caught as I turned to see James looking very dashing in a blue button up shirt and black pants.

"The second is spots on the backs of your hands," he added in the same smooth heart stopping voice.

I turned her dainty hands over looking at the backs of them, I had to stop when I felt James breath tickling my ear as he whispered, "The third is looking for the spots on the backs of your hands."

Realizing his little joke I laughed punching him in the arm playfully. After, he stood strangely silent as he looked down at me with those sparkling eyes.

"What? Did I hurt you?" I asked anxiously putting my hand on the spot I'd hit him.

"No of course not," he said quietly. He paused before starting to speak again, "It's just that, you look so beautiful tonight. I've never seen anything in the world as beautiful as you are."

He had to be kidding me. Me, beautiful? I looked into a nearby window looking at my reflection of the midnight blue halter neck dress I was wearing with gold shoes to match the necklace and hoop earrings I wore.

No one had ever called me beautiful before. Not even my mum or dad, maybe pretty. But beautiful had so much meaning to it.

"Lily?" James' voice cut into my mind and I could see his reflection looking over my shoulder. I turned around suddenly and kissed him full on the lips.

"I need to call you beautiful more often," he smiled as I broke away.

"Come on handsome, we're already ten minutes late. What were you doing up there in that room of yours?"

"I had some small issues involving square pants," James said laughing, even though I didn't entirely get the joke his laugh brought laughter to me.

We entered the room arms linked. There were so many people watching me I could have died. But something about being next to James made me feel like it would all be okay.

-:-

She was so beautiful that night. It burnt a mental image into my mind that I will never forget.

I forgot everything else that was happening around me and just looked at her. When we finally got around to entering the room everyone's eyes were on us. A little attention never hurt anyone, but I could feel Lily's nerves rise.

I tightened my link around her arm to make her remember that while I was with her nothing bad could happen.

We spent some time talking to the other people in the room, eating and drinking. Thank Merlin there was no alcohol or drugs at this party. I met Penelope for the first real time and had a nice conversation with her.

We didn't run into Sirius, I supposed he had ditched the party and went back to the room, even though it had only been twenty minutes.

A band started playing and everyone danced. I don't know how, but I ended up dancing with more girls that just Lily, though I ended up with her in the end again.

It was getting late and all the younger children had started heading back to their rooms along with their parents. All the people left were all the singles looking for someone to do hook up with and the teens around our age with nothing better to do that drink the punch and dance.

I grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her out of the reception into the cool night air, 'Lets go to the beach. One last time," I suggested slipping my shoes off and leaving them at the doors.

She didn't hesitate to follow my league and soon her shoes were off also, "Lets go." Even through the night her smile beamed like it was a star. Was there anyone more amazing?

We spent who knows how long, chasing each other on the sand. Just as the tide came in under my feet Lily tripped taking me down with her.

She sat laughing at both of us soaked and sandy in our expensive looking clothes. I couldn't stand it any longer. If she didn't stop laughing I'd have to do something drastic and I told her so, "Lils if you don't stop laughing I will do something drastic, and I will not be responsible for my actions."

This made her laugh harder, she had a beautiful laugh, "That's it I warned you."

She screamed as I pinned her to the sand and pinned my lips on hers. This stopped her laughing, though I could feel her laughter still trying to escape. We broke apart when she screamed as the tide came back in re-soaking us.

Lily looked at her watch, "Shit," she mumbled.

"What?" I looked up from kissing her neck to her sad looking face.

"I told my parents I'd be home at the latest 1," she turned her watch to me, "It is as of now half an hour past 1 o'clock."

"Then let me escort my fair lady back to her castle," I said sweeping her off the sand into my arms. She giggled in delight as we walked back up to the resort.

When we reached the doors she picked up her shoes where they still lay, and then I carried her the ten or so blocks to her house, before I placed her on the ground.

"So I guess this is goodbye," she said quietly.

"I guess so" I leant down for her and kissed her tenderly.

"You know I will never forget you," she said, staring into my eyes.

"I know. And you will never leave my mind," I whispered, brushing my fingers against her cheek, then kissing her again gently, before unwillingly pulling away then walking away so I wouldn't have to face the look on her face.

I slowly walked back to the reception to grab one last drink of punch before hitting the sack I finally found Sirius.

He stood one elbow on the buffet table, talking to a tall blonde girl, who most probably was older than us. I stood behind him smiling evilly.

After five minutes of listening to his pathetic, boring bragging to the blonde I'd gotten bored and decided to have some fun.

As he slid one arm smoothly around her waist I put on a hurt tone and piped up, "You bastard!"

They both turned looking startled towards me, Sirius gave me one of his, 'please don't do this to me, your my best friend' looks. But do you think that stopped me? No.

"I thought you said I was your only one! You said you loved me," I pretended to cry and threw a doughnut at him.

The blonde looked even more startled than before and gave Sirius a look of bewilderment, "I thought you said you were single. Let alone straight!" she removed his hand and began walking away.

"Candy, don't go! He's not my boyfriend, he's just a," he paused when she didn't look back and slammed the glass door behind her, "Stuff it. She wasn't that good anyway."

"Ready to go back to my room then?" I asked putting down the glass of punch I had finished while watching the miniature play.

"Will the T.B still be there?"

"The T.B won't be there, I'm sorry Sirius."

He sighed and looked depressed before I added, "But the TV will."

He glared at me before going ahead to the elevator so he could watch the rest of his Sponge Bob Square Pants marathon. Too bad it finished at twelve.

-:-

My mother woke me at five the next morning with a cup of tea and a piece of toast, before going into the next room to wake up my sister. After finishing, I dressed into the pair of clothes I left out the night before, before weaving through the remaining boxes in the house until I made it into the kitchen where I washed the cup and plate before placing it carefully into the two remaining open boxes.

Petunia came down a few minutes later, yawning into my face and dumping her china down in front of me to clean up, which I grudgingly did.

By 6:30, we were all in the car, squished in with the remaining boxes and on the way to the airport. No one was talking, it was too early. So there was no why I could get James out of my head.

Of course, like I said, he had no idea I was moving to England, the same country he lived on the day that he too, was going back there, and all that rambled though my head.

We rushed though the airport, thankfully managing to get there on time. Before going through a gate, I saw a blur of black, messy hair, but I'm sure it was probably a trick of the light.

-:-

The next morning, I was woken up with Sirius jumping up and down on my bed to get me to wake up which, believe me, isn't something you want to see first thing. I groaned, and tried to avoid him, but failed miserably.

I disgustedly got changed, put my pajamas in my bags, and met Sirius outside, who was already there and waiting with my parents.

My parents, like we did when we arrived, are going home by plane, but I managed to persuade my parents to let Sirius and I apparate home, even though Sirius doesn't have his license yet. Parents are so trusting.

After saying goodbye to my parents at the gate, Sirius and I went to find a bathroom to apparate from. On the way to one, I thought I saw a flash of red hair, which instantly reminded of me as Lily, but of course, it couldn't be. Must have been a trick of the light.

**_A/N: I know its been a while, and I know its short, but I just haven't been able to write at all, school has been horribly hectic, blame the Australian Education Department! Well, I would just like to thank Grey Mustang, who did a huge favor for me and helped me with this chapter, however short it maybe. The next chapter will be definitely longer I swear!!_** **_Also thanks to coreagurl, Penelope Richmond, Bumbledbee, piggy396, blondewivbrains, Isolde Eris, crazylily, Truth in the Moon, SinnerxXxAmoungstxXxThexXxSaints, Mad Over Mooney, firewalker32 and CASOCCERCHIC02 for the reviews!!!! _**


	7. Summer Crushes Suck

_Disclaimer: Harry is not my name and piracy is not my gain._

Chapter 6: Summer Crushes Suck

Ring! Ring ring!

I groaned before reluctantly turning over onto my side and slamming my alarm clock onto the floor, breaking the glass on the front of the clock as it hit the ground. I groaned again, thinking that it was a 'great' start to do the day.

I opened my eyes and slowly sat up, so as to not make my head spin from getting up to quickly. I slowly looked around the room, and started taking in my new surroundings. My parents had upgraded me to a double bed, which had a doona on top of it, with small, frangipanis scattered over a deep, purple background.

Behind me was a feature wall, the same colour as the background on my doona, across the room my white desk stood nice and neat, as I hadn't been here long enough to mess it up yet.

After arriving here in England early in the morning, we made our way through rush hour traffic to our new house; this house. We spent the rest of the day unpacking, though James never left my mind. It seemed the more things I unpacked from France, my thoughts about James kept getting bigger and bigger.

I swung my legs over the side of my bed and into my fluffy slippers, before slowly walking out of my room to head down to my new kitchen for breakfast. Mum was already down there, making toast and placed two slices onto a plate and handed it to me as I passed by her, heading towards the cupboard where I took out a tub of peanut butter, repast mum who pasted me a butter knife and went and sat down at our kitchen table. You know, our normal breakfast routine. Well, all except Petunia who should be coming down stairs complaining to mum how it was too early to be up as mum made us wake up early to get back into the school hours routine.

And, right on cue, Petunia came stomping down the stairs, muttering under her breath, stopping just as she entered the kitchen and saw that we were already and stopped short.

"Toast dear?" Mum asked her, placing two pieces on a plate and holding it out to her.

"Eww, no, carbs!" Petunia said, as though the very sight of the bread would kill her, then looking at mum and me as though we were crazy.

"Thanks, hon. I'll be home a little late tonight so I can say goodbye to Lily tomorrow!" dad said, picking up the piece of toast, placing it in his mouth while balancing his brief case on his knee and doing up his tie at the same time, before hurrying out the door.

I have a very talented dad.

Petunia just gave us all a sickened look, like she was the only NORMAL one, and then stormed back up to her bedroom.

"This came while you were in bed. And about time to, if it hadn't come today, I don't know what we would have done," Mum said, walking over towards the window, picked up something and carried it back over to me.

It was an envelope. I slipped it over and pulled out the contents. Out came two slips of parchment. The first on read:

_HOGWART'S SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, _

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Evans_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on the 1st of September. You are required to catch 'The Hogwarts Express' from Platform 9 ¾ at 11am sharp at Kings Cross Station. You can find your books in Diagon Ally, via the Leaky Cauldron. You will be sorted with the first years upon arrival. I hope you enjoy Hogwarts._

_Yours Sincerely_

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

The second one had my list of school books and uniform requirements.

"Does it say where we need to go?" my mother asked as she began to stack the dishwasher.

"Yeah, we have to go to the Leaky Cauldron to find the entrance to Diagon Alley where I can buy my books," I told her, getting up and bringing my plate over to her.

"Well, we should leave soon as I'm not sure how long this is going to take," she said, taking my plate from me and putting it in the dishwasher.

"Well, once I find my clothes and get changed, I'll be ready to go," I said, turning and jumping up the stairs two at a time.

-:-

An hour and a half later, we pulled up at a grungy looking pub that mum nearly drove past. Pushing the door open, I found myself in an empty bar, while the owner cleaned glasses. I decided to approach the man, mum hanging back a bit as she felt a little uncomfortable in this dim bar.

"Uh excuse me, could you please tell me how to get to Diagon Ally?" I asked him.

"You're leaving it a bit late for a first year, aren't you?" he asked, carefully placing the glass on to a rack.

"I'm not a first year, actually I'm a sixth year but this is my first year at Hogwarts," I told him matter of factly.

"Ahhhh a transfer student. I was going to say, you looked a little older for a first year. Which school did you come from?"

"Beauxbaton,"

"I've always wondered where it was...Anyway, you go through that door and into the little courtyard and tap the brick which is three up, and two across from the rubbish bin three times with your wand" he said, turning back to continue cleaning the glasses.

"Thank you," my mother said, and ushered me through the pub as it was making her rather nervous and into the small courtyard. I took out my wand from the back of my jeans and started to count the bricks. Once I double checked it was the right one (you never know when a wizard has boobie trapped and object) I tapped it three times with my wand.

The brick began to quiver before beginning to move to the side to make an opening. The others followed to expose the colorful shops beyond.

"Wow," I muttered, before heading into the hustle and bustle of busy shoppers, with my mother following closely behind me.

After coming out of Gringotts, moneybags nearly overflowing, we headed back out into the street, my mother turned to me and said

"Lily, I have to get back home to continue unpacking. Will you be alright it I left you hear for a couple of hours?"

"Of course! Mum, I'm nearly sixteen, I'm mature enough to go shopping!" I retorted and she snorted.

"What?"

"Don't worry, I'll meet you back here at one, okay?"

"Okay"

I gave my mother a hug, before turning and began to weave through the colorful crowd. I decided to buy all of my school books first, before buying for pleasure.

After purchasing my new school books at a store called 'Flourish and Blotts', I turned to exit through the doorway, but I as I walked out, I was squished between two men, perhaps only a little older than myself and one of them had extremely scruffy black hair.

I'm really stuck on James. Summer Crushes Suck.

_A/N: I'm SORRY! SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! 1. For its shortness. 2. For how long you've waited for my next chapter and its incredibly short and crap! But I have reasons._

_This year, I'm in a special program at school called 'Zanith' and its like a faster education for 'gifted students'. The name sucks but anyway, the work is tones harder and the there is more work so its been hard trying to write. I'm also in the middle of trying to find a part time job so I can pay for myself to go on the school trip to Europe with my friends next year, and its really hard coz of my age and I've been suffering from a little writers block (I'm having a little trouble with my mountain Grey Mustang!). I've also been sick a lot lately._

_Anyway, it is my sad and unfortunate duty to tell you that I have to put this story on hold for the moment due to exams and mental frustration. Hopefully I'll write some good, long, juicy chapters over break so keep your fingers crossed! Add me to you're alerts list so you know when I've finally updated! I'm really sorry to everyone, stupid school, stupid brain. BIG BIG BIG THANKS to everyone who has supported me through my story, but PLEASE don't give up hope! I am NOT abandoning my story, I will write more and finish it! So thank you to everyone who reviewed and supported me so far, it won't go to waste! Please review my seriously crap chapter! _

_Moonlight Honeysuckle_


	8. Sexual Questions and Dumped Goodbyes

_Disclaimer: Does my name start in a J and end in a G? Than I think you know what the answer will be. I do not claim to own her treasure but someday I hope to have enough talent to measure!_

_Chapter 7:_ Sexuality Questions and Dumped Goodbyes

"Toowoo!" yelled Sirius as he broke through the barrier between gates 9 and 10, into Platform 9 ¾, pulling down the train 'horn' as he came out the other side.

"Dude, no," James laughed as he watched his friend come through.

"Dude, hell yeah!" Sirius exclaimed as three brunettes walked passed, giving him the eye.

"Hell yeah what?" Remus asked as he joined them.

"Sirius thinks it's cool to pretend to be a train," James explained, and Remus gave Sirius a weird look and Sirius grinned.

"Hey! You're blocking the path way!" an angry voice yelled from behind them. The Marauders turned around, and saw they were in fact blocking the gateway.

"So?" yelled Sirius over his shoulder at the disgruntled crowd.

"You think your so big, hot and popular and everyone loves you, get real!" the voice yelled back.

"Ahhh Isabel of course!" James said, turning around to see the strawberry blonde turning pink in the face from yelling.

"Well, now that you mention it Isabel, I had quite a number of lady friends call on me over the summer..." Sirius said sweetly

"Weren't you spending the summer with James in France" Peter asked him.

"Nice of you to join us Wormtail" Sirius said through clenched teeth, glaring at him.

"HA! Now if you don't mind, I'm going to find a compartment" Isabel announced, pushing between James and Sirius and hopping onto the waiting train.

"Ahhhhh Isabel," Sirius said and the others couldn't figure out how he was feeling while saying it.

"In what context 'Ahhhhhh Isabel' are you referring too?" Remus asked, smirking at him.

"Umm, the normal one," Sirius said, walking past them and onto the train, leaving his trunk on the platform.

"That was weird," Peter commented

"Was it?" Remus asked him, raising his eyebrows.

"Don't worry, he's still figuring out his sexuality," James explained, smiling to himself, remembering what he did in France to break him and 'Candy' up.

The two others turned to James, eyeing him suspiciously.

"James, what did you do?" Remus asked him slowly just before there was an outbreak of

"WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA?"

"What the-"

"Was that-"

"Uh ha"

"James, you better tell us what happened in France,"

-:-

"Now honey, I want you to write to us once you get there, to tell us you arrived safe, and if you can't do it then, do it first thing tomorrow morning. Make sure you eat all your green vegetables, and don't do your homework at last minute. Be good to your professors and stay safe!" my mother ordered as we stood at Kings Cross Station, waiting for the train to arrive for Hogwarts.

"Mum, I'm just going to another school, its not like I haven't been to boarding school before!" I managed to say as my mother gripped me in a tight, suffocating hug.

"I know sweetie, but that doesn't make me worry any less," she said, finally releasing me.

"I'll miss you too mum!" I said, smiling as my mother fought back tears.

"I'm sorry you're father couldn't be here to see you off," she said sadly

"Me too, but I know he's starting at his new job so I didn't really expect him to be here," I replied and I couldn't help feeling sad as my dad had always been there to see me off to school. This was the first time he hadn't and it just felt different.

"And against my better judgment, I let Petunia stay home to sleep in, even though it's nearly eleven in the morning!"

"Mum, I think its better that tuna fish isn't here, she would stink out the station," I said, smirking to myself.

"Lily," my mother said sternly

"Sorry, but we haven't been close ever since I found out I was a witch and if she can't accept me for who and what I am, than, I dunno, I guess we'll never be close again" I said sadly, remembering how Petunia and I used to be best friends as well as sisters and all the good times she shared. I accidentally opened one of Petunia's boxes with her things in it and inside there was a small box with her photos in it and there was a picture in it when I was 5 and she was 6 and it was ripped down the middle. It just proved how much has changed.

"Lily, I understand but that doesn't mean you have to say mean things about her,"

"So 'freak' is a nice word now is it?" I snapped at her.

"No, your right Lily. I'm sorry. What platform did you have to be at again, its ten to eleven and I want to see you onto that train safely,"

I fumbled around my shoulder bag, locating my wallet and pulling out me ticket.

"Nine and three quarters" I said in surprise, reading the ticket twice to make sure it was right.

"But there is no such platform as 9 ¾!" my mother exclaimed.

"Mum, remember that anything is possible in the land of magic," I said to her and beginning to look around.

"I can see platform 9 and 10 but no ¾" she said, looking above the crowded platforms.

"Well, since 9 and 10 are over there I suggest that's where we should go," I decided and pushed my trolley towards the platform.

"Now what?" she asked, suddenly nervous.

"Well, there are four walls on this platform, maybe something happens on the third," I said to her. She nodded and I began pushing the trolley towards wall number 3. An amazing sight greeted us as we arrived. Several teenagers running through the brick wall and not hitting it and falling back in pain.

"Woah!" I said, watching them go into the wall one after another.

"Lily, that doesn't look safe..." my mother warned me

"Mum, if that is platform 9 ¾ then I have no choice but to run into the wall, and by the looks of it, I won't crash." I said, though trying to convince myself more than my mother.

"Come on," I said, taking my mothers hand and walking into the wall.

It was the oddest sensation, but before I knew it, we were on a platform in front of a scarlet train.

"Come on, we better get you on that train, it will be leaving in a couple of minutes" my mother said, leading me along the platform, weaving in and out and around people around my age saying goodbye to their non magic friends and family. After loading my luggage onto the train, we walked back up the platform before saying a proper goodbye, not a to do list.

"I'm going to miss you Little Evans!" my mother said, using my baby pet name and pulling me into a hug.

"I'll miss you too mum! Don't worry, I will send letters, like I have always done. It's just a new school! I'll be fine!"

"I know you will, but that doesn't make me worry any less. You've been acting different since we came here to England. You were so happy and joyful over the holidays, I thought I would have to make you go outside but you were always out there and happy and glowing but now you seem rather sad and down. I don't know if its just the weather or what but that can't stop a mother worrying"

"Mum, I'm fine. Really," I said, giving her a reassuring hug before getting onto the train. The door swung closed and I hung out the window. The train engine started and the train began to move. My mother blew me a kiss and I gave her one before the train turned and she was out of sight.

-:-

"Spill!" they ordered James after they found an empty compartment and sat down.

"Spill what? James isn't holding anything," Sirius stated as he walked into the compartment.

"Spill what?" he asked again when no one answered his question.

"Why you're questioning your sexuality," Peter said simply. Everyone in the compartment gave him a death stare.

"Who said anything about me questioning my sexuality?" Sirius snapped, glaring at everyone. For once Peter had the common sense to hold his tongue.

"Does the name 'Candy' ring any bells?" James smirked at Sirius and he turned white.

"You didn't. You didn't tell them did you?"

The others roared with laughter before Sirius tackled James to the ground, which made the others laugh even louder.

"Okay okay! Get off me!" James moaned, summoning up a white flag and waving it.

"So what happened?" Remus asked, his eyes going back and forth between the two of them.

"Yeah, what happened?" Peter repeated.

"Wormtail, why do you always repeat what we say?" Remus asked, his eyes switching to watching Peter.

"Yeah, I noticed that too," James added and Peter turned red.

"Well, are you going to answer?" Sirius asked him sternly, trying to imitate McGonagall

"No," Peter said quietly

"Fair enough. Anyone for Exploding Snap?"

-:-

Lily had been walking along the corridor for the past five minutes, peering into each compartment as she walked passed. She was looking for an empty compartment or one with not many people in there as she didn't want to make friends with a person, then get sorted into a different house and she would have to make another friend.

A few minutes later, she came across compartment that only had three people in it. She knocked timidly on the door, before opening it wide enough for her head to stick inside.

"Um, hi. I'm sorry to disturb you but I'm new here and I was wondering if I could sit with you?"

"You're quite tall for a first year aren't you?" the black haired girl asked, looking Lily up and down.

"Imogen!" the girl next to her exclaimed and elbowed her in the side "Don't be rude!"

"Your right, I am. But I'm not a first year, I'm in the sixth," Lily explained and the others nodded.

"Come in, join us. We're in the sixth year too," the third girl with strawberry blonde hair invited, moving over and tapping the seat next to her with her hand.

"Thank you," Lily said, opening the door and sitting down on the seat.

She began to look around the compartment. The girl sitting next to her was perhaps a little taller than her, her strawberry blonde hair was swept up in a loose, high pony tail, her light blue eyes peering out from underneath her fringe and her face was softened by loose, wavy strands that were too short to fit into the pony tail.

The girl opposite her, the one who had nudged the girl in the corner had long, brown hair

that was rather wavy that went down to just above her elbow. Her side fringe was bobby pinned on top of her head, the fringe puffing a little on top of her head. Her dark blue eyes shone and she had a rather nice smile.

The girl in the corner had black hair that was in two loose plates and was the same length as the girl sitting next to her. Her brown eyes were the opposite of the girl next to her, showing sadness rather than happiness, and her eyes had red circles under her eyes which meant that she had been crying. Her arms were folded over her chest and she seemed to be hiding under a think layer of mascara.

"What's your name?" the strawberry blonde asked, before eating the head off a jelly snake which was a type of muggle lolly.

"I'm Lily, Lily Evans. I just moved here from France," Lily said and the others nodded.

"Did you come from Beauxbaton's? I've always wanted to go there, I heard it was very beautiful," the girl brunette opposite asked.

"Oh it is! Especially in spring, when the rose garden blooms and you can walk around the maze in the evening," Lily exclaimed as the girl took it all in.

"Sounds a lot more exciting then Hogwarts at least," the black haired girl called Imogen grunted.

"But Hogwarts is fantastic in itself! The castle is huge and so are the grounds! There is a lake beside the castle, but I wouldn't go swimming in it if I were you as there is a giant squid in there but Hogwarts is really wonderful!" the brunette explained.

"Melody, you've gone a little of track," said the strawberry blonde. "Hi Lily, I'm Isabel Scott. The grumpy guts over there is Imogen Harvey and sunshine over there is Melody Carmichael," Isabel said, while Imogen and Melody both yelled

"Hey!"

"Nice to meet you! Are you all in the same house?" Lily asked, eager to know anything to do with Hogwarts.

"No, Isabel and I are in Gryffindor and Imogen is in Ravenclaw. You're probably thinking that Imogen should be in Slytherin because she's all grumpy, but she's just had a bad summer," Melody explained and Imogen gave her and evil glare while she just shrugged her shoulders.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" Isabel asked her.

"Truthfully, I have no idea. I don't know anything about Hogwarts other than what you've told me,"

"Really? Well these are the houses:

Slytherin: Worst people you will meet in the world. They are stuck up, slimy, ugly, gross and in total, everyone's mortal enemies. Don't worry, I doubt you'll end up there, you're really nice.

Hufflepuff: Basically, if you don't have any of the qualities for any of the other houses, you'll end up here. Don't get me wrong, there's nothing bad about Hufflepuff, all the people there are really nice.

Ravenclaw: Imogen's house. If you are really smart you'll end up in here, they are the smartest students in the school, though others who have other qualities as well as smartness, you'll end up in the other house.

And last but not least, Gryffindor: The AWESOMEST house in the whole school! If you value friendship, you're not a sissy, and have faith and some brains, you'll end up here," Melody finished and Lily took it all in.

"What house do you reckon you'll be in?" Imogen asked, saying the first, non mad thing in front of Lily.

"Well, I am really really good in potions, and do quite well in all my other subjects, except for divination but I also value friendship and I don't think of myself as a sissy," Lily said thoughtfully.

"Awesome, so you should end up in one of our houses which is pretty awesome," Isabel said "But if you end up Gryffindor, you have to have a LOT of patience, as the school pranksters are in Gryffindor, though I don't see why they should,"

"Okay," Lily said, nodding "So how did you all become friends, being in different houses and all?"

"Melody is my cousin" Imogen said flatly.

"Oh,"

"So don't you get along that well?"

"No, we're just opposites. Melody is always happy and well liked by everyone and I'm always rejected by everyone, which makes me sad and I always get bullied and name called. Usually I don't mind that much, I can be as happy as Melody sometimes, but I've been dating this guy who is a muggle and we've been dating for the past three years and somehow the topic came up about why I went to a boarding school so far away and why couldn't I go to the local school and I told him my school was a special school and he just laughed. I told him I was serious and then he asked what was so special about it and I told him the truth, about witches, about Hogwarts everything and he just laughed in my face. So now I have found out I wasted three years of my life on this guy who doesn't believe in magic and that is why I'm not happy today," Imogen finished and the compartment went quiet.

"What was his name?" Lily asked, breaking the silence

"Denis," she replied. The others snorted.

"Gen, doesn't that explain anything? His name is DENIS! Haven't you heard of Denis the Manic?"

"No"

"Oh"

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find someone who will like you for you. I may be new but I do believe that,"

"Thanks Lily. You know, I can't believe I'm taking advice from a person I've known for fifteen minutes!" she said, smiling the first true smile Lily had seen.

"What can I say? I'm good at fixing other's love lives, not my own," she said sadly

"Don't worry Lily. Like you said, new school, I'm sure we can fine someone for you too, maybe you might even know someone there!"

She had no idea.

_A/N: Well, aren't you guys lucky that my writer's block just broke, just in time for the school holiday's too! So my present to you guys is ten pages of writing! They meet next chapter, which I'm going to start in a minute! Do you love me :D? Special thanks to Penelope Richmond, live4eva, potterlady4691, CASOCCERCHIC02, firewalker32, headoverheels4HP, Mrs. Claire Potter, Grey Mustang, PrincessKiri14, piggy396, Isolde Eris, crazylily, BrazilianPrincess and blondewivbrains who are fantastic reviews, who believed in me, and waited patiently for me to update, not knowing how long it would take and for that, I am thankful. Any crissum's or ideas are always welcome, so are reviews!!!_


	9. Sorted Starkest

Disclaimer: What? Who, me? No! Of course not! Never! Well, maybe not never...

Chapter 8: Sorted Starkest

The train finally slowed as it pulled into Hogsmeade station. The doors opened and students leapt onto the platform.

"First yea's! First yea's this way!" A gruff voice yelled in to the darkened station. A man who was almost as tall as a house stood before the students, but minus his size, he had the face of a seventeen year old.

"Wow!" Lily whispered to Isabel, once sighting the man.

"Yeah, that's Hagrid, his the game keeper up at the school. He rows across the lake with the first years, it's a tradition," She explained while trying to push her cat, Gilbert, a stubborn black oriental, into its carry bag and she wasn't having much luck.

"Does that mean I have to go with him? Being a new student and all?" Lily asked, a little worried.

"No, I don't think so. I don't think the school would embarrass you by making you row across with several eleven year olds," Melody said helpfully, already success ding with storing her cat, a grey tabby she named Fred.

"Okay, but how do the rest of you get up to the school?" Lily asked, Hogwarts was really puzzling.

"By these carriages of course!" Melody exclaimed, pointing to the black carriages, lined up and waiting at the edge of the station.

"The ones with the weird horses?" Lily asked

"What horses? Seriously, I think the move might have rattled your brains a bit. Come on, Imogen is holding us one up there," Isabel stated, running over to the carriage, placing Gilbert onto a seat, before lifting herself up and leaving Lily there puzzled.

Finally arriving at the castle, Lily was greeted by a stern looking witch, who had grey hair, tied up neatly in a tight bun, a witch's hat placed on top of her head and her hands placed on top of each other in front of her.

"Miss Evans?" she asked the nervous red head.

"Yes" she squeaked, stepping forward towards the witch.

"Please follow me," she asked Lily, but it was more of an order.

Lily followed her up the stairs and into an Entrance Hall. Lily thought that they were heading up the staircase in front of her, but the professor in front of her had other ideas and made a sharp turn to the right, into a larger hall, with four, long tables in the middle, and one across the top which Lily assumed was for the teachers. She assumed right. She walked up the middle of the hall, between two long tables, one decorated in blue and bronze, the other in yellow and black.

"Please wait over here for the rest of the first years to arrive when you will get further instructions," the professor told her once the reached the other end of the hall, and pointing to the side of the hall for her to stand.

Lily reluctantly walked over to the corner, wondering how long she would have to wait. Not long apparently, because as she reached the corner and turned around, masses of students flooded into the hall in a sea of black robes. Lily sat down at the table which was in the corner as she was tired of standing, but received a sharp look from the girl sitting next to her at the green and silver table and automatically stood up again.

Soon, everyone had found a seat at their table, and seemed to be catching up with their fellow housemates as although no one was walking around, the sound waves issuing from the tables was so loud it was nearly blew Lily away, as a Beaubaxtons, dinner was a silent meal, unless you wanted to have a whispered conversation, but that was it.

Lily watched as an old, hunched man walked into the hall from a side door, behind the staff table that Lily hadn't noticed, carrying a three-legged stool with an ancient, wizard's hat on it. She had no idea what that hat was supposed to do, as it didn't look magical in the least.

Suddenly, there was a rap on the big, oak doors that opened on to the Entrance Hall. The door opened again and the same professor who escorted her in walking in front of a group of huddled, nervous looking first years. Lily was surprised how tall they were, she would almost blend in with them. Yet, Lily could hardly blend in anywhere, as her red, fiery stood out like a sore thumb.

Once they approached the bench, the professor discreetly for her to come over and join the other first years. Once Lily had blended in with the first years, the professor pulled out a long roll of parchment, unrolled it and said in a loud, commanding voice

"When I call out your name, could you kindly come up here and let me place this hat on your head to be sorted. Now, Anderson, Samuel,"

Samuel Anderson, a tall, blonde headed boy who seemed to have a high opinion of himself pushed forward and walked up towards the professor. She indicated to the chair, and he sat down with rather a smug look on his face. As soon as the hat was lowered onto that obnoxious boy's haired, a voice yelled out

"Slytherin!"

Lily looked around, trying to find out where the voice came from, then realized it was in fact that hat that spoke. Samuel sneered at the rest of the first years, before strutting over to the green and silver table which was cheering quite loudly to welcome their new house mate.

"Benson, Danielle"

A timid little girl with bright blue eyes that shone from under her horn rimmed glasses, shyly walked up towards the stool and the hat was lowered onto her head. This time, the hat took a little longer to decide, Lily could see the hats mouth curving into a thinking frown before announcing to the hall that Danielle would be in

"Ravenclaw!"

And so on it went, until the professor's voice shook her back to reality by announcing

"Evans, Lillian"

Nervously, Lily took a step towards the professor, who smiled encouragingly as Lily reached the top stair and walked over to the small stool. It looked larger from a distance. The hat was gently placed on top of her head as she gazed out at the sea of heads, where nearly everyone's head was staring at here, apart from a couple of boys at the gold and crimson table, one with incredibly messy, black hair.

'Stop it!' Lily ordered herself and automatically shifted her head to look at her hands.

"Ahhh a boy," the hat said, which took Lily by surprise.

"Oi, that's private!" she said and the hat gave a small chuckle.

"Fiery, and very protective. I see you also hold a deep secret..."

"Oh please! Stop that's personal!" Lily begged silently, praying the rest of the hall couldn't hear what the hat was saying.

"I see its not just your reputation your protecting, but a person deep to your heart. Your very special to have this quality, I haven't seen many who possess it, but it is an honor so of course I shall put you in

GRYFFINDOR!!!"

Lily let out a huge sigh of relief as the hat was lifted of her head. She ran down the stairs and over to the other side of the hall where Melody had saved her a seat. The rest of the Gryffindor table cheered as she sat down in her seat and Lily couldn't help but grin.

-:-

"Dude, no"

"Dude, hell yes!"

"Dude, no"

"Dude, hell yes!"

"Dude, shut up!"

"What's got your wand in a knot?" Sirius asked Remus as he broke up James and Sirius's 'Dude' argument.

"Remus has a giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrrllllllfriend" Peter said, stringing out the last word.

"Peter, shut up. Stop making up loads of crap," Remus snapped at him and Peter turned red and turned away to look out the carriage window to look at Hogwarts which kept coming closer and closer.

"What's up?" James asked and he and Sirius lent forward towards their new victim.

"Nothing, alright!" he snapped and looked out the other window.

"Remus, you do realize that we are your BEST friends and when you do this, we know your not telling us something. Don't make us break into the potions cupboard and steal some truth serum," Sirius pleaded

"I still say its Remus's giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrllllllfriend" Peter smirked, turning his head away from the window.

"Peter, shut up and look out the window" Remus snapped and Peter turned his head around so fast, it was a surprise that it didn't snap.

"I'll tell you guys later" Remus muttered to Sirius and James and then continued looking out of the window until the carriage pulled up in front of the front door.

They hopped out and the carriage 'drove' away and walked into the Entrance Hall.

"Boy, its good to be back" Sirius said, thumbing James on the back.

"It sure is, boy!" James said, doing the same to Sirius.

"That ain't a boy," a voice smirked from behind.

"Hey cousins!" they said as they turned around to face Melody and Imogen, the later being the one who spoke.

"You two make a good couple. See you James, Siena," Imogen smirked, pushed between them and walked towards the Ravenclaw table.

"Did you hear that Siena! She gave us a blessing!" James said, grabbing 'Siena's' hands and they began to jump up and down like a couple of young school girls.

Melody just gave them a queer look and followed her cousin into the hall.

"Congratulations, I think you officially scared Melody. A very hard achievement!" Remus joked, finally looking on the bright side of life.

"It's a gift. We're hoping to get around to everyone by Christmas" Sirius joked as they entered the hall and headed over towards the Gryffindor table.

"I forgot to ask you James, how was France?" Remus asked as they sat down.

"Oh you know, same old same old" James answered, sweeping the topic aside and Sirius 'coughed'.

The rest of the conversation or what was left of it was cut off as McGonagall entered the hall with a strand of eleven year olds following in after her. Once reaching the staff table, McGonagall walked up the few steps until she reached a stool with a hat on it. She unrolled a piece of parchment and announced to the first years

"When I call out your name, could you kindly come up here and let me place this hat on your head to be sorted. Now, Anderson, Samuel"

The guys tuned out after this, turning their heads away from the first years and started of talking about what they would be having for dinner.

"Has to be a ham, just has to be!" Remus whispered, and the others shook their heads.

"Chicken" Sirius argued

"You nuts? Pork pork pork!" James said, silently hitting his fists on the table.

"Evans, Lillian" McGonagall's voice said, echoing through James's brain. He resisted the urge to whip his head around. Just as well, as it was probably nothing. She was sorting first years for goodness sake! His Lily was seventeen and in France anyway. He shook Lily from his brain, after all, she was ancient history!

He went back to fighting his case for pork.

-:-

"Wow! That dinner was fantastic! I probably ate too much but that turkey was delicious!" Lily exclaimed as she and her two new besties entered their dorm.

"Yeah, that feast was awfully good, I'm pooped" Isabel announced flopping down on her bed.

"Then shouldn't you have gone to the bathroom?" a voice asked Isabel from the door way.

"Amelia, it's a saying! It means your extremely tired," Isabel sighed as she answered the voice from the door way. The girl had blonde hair that was cut short and her head was tilted to the side.

"That's Amelia Dowers. She's one of our fellow 6th years, but I'll be damned how she passed enough of her exams to make it to 6th year" Melody muttered in her ear.

"Hey Girls!" another voice chimed in the door way. She had shoulder length brown hair with blonde highlights and a bright friendly smile. Well, maybe a little TOO friendly.

"I heard we had a new girl in the dorm! My names Kara! Kara McPherson!" she said, grabbing Lily's hand and shaking it enthusiastically.

"Hi, Lily Evans"

"Nice to meet ya'll! I know you're going to love it here, as much as we do. Isn't she girls?" The others grumbled in agreement.

"Well, it looks like your things have already arrived. That's your bed over there, I hope you have a good sleep!" she said, walking to the bed next to the one Lily was standing next too. She climbed onto the bed and was about to draw the curtains when she turned to Lily and said

"I know you and I are going to be the BEST of friends" before giving her 'famous' white teeth smile before shutting the curtains.

Isabel and Melody made silent gagging signals. Lily walked over to her bed, which was conveniently in between Melody and Isabel's.

"What did you do that for, she seems really nice!" Lily asked her other friends.

"Yes, well, she acts like that all day, everyday. After a while, her cheeriness is a LITTLE bit annoying" Isabel whispered and Melody nodded.

"I'll take your word for it," Lily said as she changed into her pajamas.

"Night everyone"

"Goodnight Lily. And welcome home"

-:-

"Ahhh home sweet home!" Sirius announced as he walked into their dorm and ran and flopped down on his bed, which, luckily, was the closest to the door.

"Sure is," Remus said agreeing with him and sat down on his own bed.

"Are you going to tell us what was bothering you?" James asked Remus, and Remus shot a sharp look in Peter's direction.

"I'll just go and take a shower," he said horridly and scurried into the bathroom. Soon the sound of water was heard.

Remus stood up and walked to the bathroom door to make sure that Peter was indeed in the shower before coming back to his bed which was next to Sirius's.

"Well?" Sirius prompted him

"Forthepastfewmonthsivebeenseeingsomeone" he said in a rush

"Come again?"

Remus took a deep breath and said, slower

"For the past few months I've been seeing someone"

James's mouth opened and closed like a goldfish and Sirius looked like he was about to faint with shock.

"Your, your not kidding are you?"James asked, after he studied Remus's face for the tenth time.

"Uh, no I'm not"

"So, who is it?"

"And why did you send Peter out of the room?"

"Because Peter is a gossiping weasel"

"Rat. He's a gossiping rat"

"I beg to differ. I think he's more like a mouse"

"No, I think rat suits him better"

At that moment, Peter ran, stark naked across the dorm, lunged onto his bed and yanked his curtains closed. A hand shot out a few seconds later, felt around for some clothes, grabbed some and pulled them back, inside his little 'cave'.

"Okay, your right. He is more like a mouse"

_A/N: Hehehe. I delivered again yay! Okay, random but I'm typing this up on my lap top while watching T.V. and there's this 'River's' ad on, the clothing shop and it is so BORING! Anyway, just thought I would tell you :P Thank you to WhiteGreen, Mrs. Claire Potter, Penelope Richmond, Charlotte Donahue, pheobesapphira, crazylily, Hmphh, Brazilian Princess, blondewivbrains, Grey Mustang, Missy Blackk, headoverheels4HP, WhiteCamellia, MCFireFly and Aella-Bay who reviewed! Nice to see some new reviews, missing some of my old ones though, hope you're still reading! Update soon, I'm really getting back into it!_

_Moonlight Honeysuckle_


	10. Meeting Nerds

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't and won't own her masterpiece, except for my characters, I bags them!

Chapter 9: Meeting Nerds

This next morning dawned, nice and dark much to Lily's amazement. After a nice, hot shower, Lily changed into her new, Gryffindor robes and met the others down in the common room.

Lily walked down to the Great Hall in between Melody and Isabel. While walking down the millionth corridor that looked alike, when she looked at the people walking in front of them and one had black, messy hair.

"Ahh God! I'm seeing him everywhere!" Lily complained to her friends

"Seeing who?" Isabel asked her

"This guy I was dating in France before I moved here. You know, I really think I loved him"

"Sweetie, I know how hard it is to get over a boyfriend. Take it from someone who knows," Isabel said, shaking her head.

"Yeah, its just that he has the same messy, black hair that the guy in front of us has" Lily complained to them.

"Here, if I get you to see his face, will that stop you thinking that's your guy?" Melody asked, wanting to help.

"I guess..."

"Oi! James!" Melody yelled, which made Lily stand up straight, the name alone triggering her off, let alone the fact that he had the same hair.

The boy turned around and yelled

"What is it cousin?"

"HOLY SHIT!"

"Melody, you're friend really needs to wash out her mouth" Sirius joked, as he turned around too.

"Holy shit!" James exclaimed, after coming face to face to the person in question.

"Sirius, you're friend really needs to wash out his mouth" Melody joked back, but then they turned to see Lily and James staring at each other.

The corridor was silent, the others looked around at each other, wondering what the new student and the popular god had in common.

"You're a- you're a wizard?" Lily eventually gasped as James's mouth opened and closed like a goldfishes.

"You're a witch!"

"Okay, now that we finally sorted out that everyone here is, in fact, magically gifted, could you just enlighten the rest of us?" Sirius asked, a little annoyed at being left out of this secret.

"She's the girl from France"

"He's the guy I'm hung up on"

"You're hung up on me?"

"I'm just the girl from France?"

Lily was feeling hurt, by him thinking of her as just the girl from France and James was secretly ecstatic that Lily was hung up on him.

"No, I didn't mean it like that..."

"How exactly did you mean it then?"

"Hey, don't act all innocent on me; I'm not the only person that has to explain stuff. So how exactly have we never met before if we've both gone to Hogwarts?"

"I've never been at Hogwarts before, this is my first day!" Lily explained, silent tears streaming down her face at how James was reacting to her being here. It's not like she planned it or anything!

Light dawned on James's face.

"It WAS you who was sorted last night, wasn't it!"

"Yes"

"Oh my God. I made out with an eleven year old!" James exclaimed, thoroughly looking her up and down.

"No! James, I'm not eleven!" Lily stuttered, couldn't quite believe that James thought she could pass as an eleven year old!

"And the fact you LIED to me! You said you were seventeen! Ugh, come on Sirius, lets go" James said in disgust, turning around and continued walking away with Sirius following after him. Lily sank to the ground and began to cry. Just seeing James was enough of a shock, let alone actually talking to him and him yelling at her.

"Shhhh its okay sweetie," Isabel said softly, patting her on the back. A weird, gurgling noise made Lily stop crying for a moment and looked up. Melody had a guilty look on her face.

"I'm sorry, I'm stomach does that whenever its hungry"

"You know Lily, we really need to get to breakfast. Our timetables get handed out to us and we also need our daily fiber," Isabel said, standing up and offering her hand to Lily to help her up.  
Lily calmed herself down, after all, she was being silly, crying over a guy. Melody waved her wand and a certain warmth built up inside of her, making her, sort of, well, happy.

"Don't worry, I use it on Imogen all the time" she whispered into Lily's ear as they continued walking down the corridor.  
Once entering the Great Hall, they three friends headed over to the Gryffindor table. When they passed James and Sirius, James turned his head in the other direction, ignoring them as they walked past. Sirius shot them an apologetic look, before turning his back on them too as he had no choice but side with his best friend.

Lily nearly burst into a new batch of tears. Isabel and Melody hurriedly pushed her forward, away from James. They found some empty seats up near Kara and Melody and Isabel managed to sit down without groaning.

"Beautiful morning, isn't it? Its half eight and the sun is already shining!" Kara said to them in a sing song voice, but not total paying attention to them. Isabel piled a few pieces of toast onto their plates. Lily just stared at it until Melody finally forced a piece into her mouth.

The teacher that sorted Lily last night was coming down the Gryffindor table, handing out the time tables.

"Ahh Miss Evans, I see you entered my house, congratulations. It looks like I shall be seeing you after lunch. Good morning," she passed Lily her timetable, then passed Isabel and Melody theirs. She had to wave it under Kara's nose for a while as she seemed to be away with the fairies, literally.

"Awesome! I have Ancient Runes first!" Melody exclaimed happily, digging into the toast on her plate. Lily looked down at hers and discovered that she had Ancient Runes too.

"Well, I have Arithmancy so I'll see you guys in..." she checked her timetable "Potions. See you!" she shoved her timetable into her back pack, slung it over her shoulder and headed out of the Great Hall.

"Come on, we'd better head off too" Melody said gently, placing her timetable into her shoulder bag, picked it up and stood up. She offered Lily her hand to help her up. Lily picked up her bag and took her hand.

All through Ancient Runes, Lily was so upset that she could barely pay attention to Professor O'Dell's speech on Egyptian Runes. Melody had to keep nudging her to keep notes and pay attention, but she soon gave up and took the notes herself to give Lily later.

All she could do, was sigh.

-:-

"Dude, that was a little harsh" Sirius said to James when the girls walked away.

"God Padfoot, she deserved it! She's the one who lied to me, I can't believe I thought she was seventeen. I can't believe she's really eleven!"

"Yeah, about that. If she really IS eleven, why is she hanging out with Scott and Carmichael?"

"I don't know. I don't know how girl's minds work, their probably just looking after her because she's a new girl,"

"You don't really believe that?"

"Who cares? Just hurry up and finish, we've got Transfiguration." James snapped, picking up his bag and stormed out of the Great Hall.

"What was that all about?" Remus asked as he sat down in James's, now empty seat.

"James had a summer fling with an eleven year old"

"Wow, that's low even for James's standard"

"Yeah, well, he didn't know she was eleven, he thought she was seventeen"

"Oh. Well, why is he upset now? Why not last night?"

"Well, it turns out she's a witch and she attends Hogwarts. We ran into her on our way down to breakfast"

"How much longer do I have to wait for you to finish your conversation and take you're timetable!" McGonagall snapped and they hurriedly took their timetables off her.

"And make sure you finish you're conversation soon, or you'll be late for my class. Don't make me put you in detention on the first week of term!"

"Yes Professor" McGonagall left them and continued down the table distributing timetables.

"James is jumping to conclusions, isn't he?"

"Sure is"

"How do you think it will last this time?"

"Earliest, graduation"

"Great"

-:-

BBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGG

The sound of books slamming and bags rustling rang through out the corridors before the sound of heavy feet and children's laughter.

"Lily. You. Have. To. Snap. Out. Of. It!" Melody said, shaking Lily by the shoulders quite furiously.

"In Potions, you are going to sit up, pay attention, and brew the potion correct. Do. You. Understand? I know that this meeting between you and pretty boy would be hard on you, but you have got to focus on your school work!"

"I know, I know!" Lily cried, and sank back down in her chair.

"Lily, come with me" Melody ordered, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the classroom and across the hall to the girl's bathroom. She filled a sink with water, cupped her hands, scooped out some of the water, and flung it at Lily's face. Lily spluttered.

"What was that for?"

"To wake you up. Are you any better?"

"A bit"

"That will have to do. Come on, I can't deprive Slughorn any longer of a new student"

"Huh?"

"Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough" Melody laughed, grabbing Lily's hand and they ran down to the dungeons. They arrived just in time, Slughorn's stomach emerged from the dungeon, followed by a stumpy leg and a large, round head. Melody and Lily managed to join onto the end of the line waiting outside the classroom before his tiny eyes turned to fix on his class.

"Morning Gryffindors! Please enter quietly" he asked, stepping out of the door to the dungeon and watched the students flow into the classroom. Lily had hoped to slip in unnoticed, but alas, his beady eyes spotted her almost immediately.

"Ahhh, and you are Miss?"

"Evans, Lily Evans,"

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Evans. I hope you enjoy attending Hogwarts, it's supposed to be the best magic school in Europe,"

"Yes, I'm sure it is"

"Well, now please sit down. I'm much looking forward to seeing your potion technique," he said. Lily nodded, then hurriedly entered the classroom, making a bee line for the table Isabel and Melody (who sneaked in when Slughorn was preoccupied with Lily) were seated at.

"Good morning class! Today, we will need the whole lesson to make this potion so don't let me keep you waiting. You're going to be brewing a potion called 'Anietta'. Now, who knows this particular potion is?"

Lily's hand shot up, as well as some other Gryffindors.

"Ahh, Miss Evans. What is it?"

"It's a type of love potion sir". Several girls made 'oooo'ing noises.

"Very good, 10 points to Gryffindor. Now, I trust you know what it does?"

"It entrusts the drinker to find love in their dreams"

"Yes it does! Another 10 well earned points to Gryffindor. I know love potions banned from Hogwarts, and for a good reason too, but I thought it would be a nice way to start of the term. Now-"

"Wow Lily, You're a nerd at heart, when your hearts not broken that is" Isabel whispered, opening her notebook an d started copying down the method.

"Yeah, well, its still broken, but I don't want to drown so I'm forced to pay attention," Isabel shot Melody a nasty look and she grinned guiltily.

"-you're ingredients are in the cupboard. You're time starts...now!"

Isabel jumped up and ran to the cupboard to get their ingredients, while Lily and Melody started their fires under their cauldron. Upon Isabel's arrival with the ingredients, Lily took a teaspoon of crushed rose petals and sprinkled it into her cauldron, on top of the boiling water already in there, turning it a whitish colour.

Lily followed the instructions carefully and finally it was pale pink. She looked up at the clock at the front of the classroom and realized she still had twenty-five minutes left. She decided that, because she had nothing else left to do, she blew out the flame and laid her head on the table.

"Miss Evans, I really didn't pick you as the type to slack off!" an angry Professor Slughorn woke her by saying.

"But sir, I wasn't slacking off. I finished the potion a good ten minutes ago and I was quite tired from the journey so I thought I might rest my eyes for a minute but apparently I seemed to have fallen asleep," Lily explained, and the old man's face softened.

"Well, lets see how you've done then," he said, taking a ladle out of his robes and dipping it into her potion. He raised it to his lips and took a sip.

"Mmm, Miss Evans! Why this potion is perfect! Flawless! And you did it with half the lesson to spare, what a fantastic achievement!" Slughorn exclaimed and Lily blushed furiously. She had never been praised about her potions work before.

"Mmm yes, I shall be notifying you're head of house about this of course, 50 points to Gryffindor! Now, Miss Scott, what have you got for me?" Slughorn continued to look around the other student's potions, but hadn't dared to pull his ladle again, and just as well, as a boy called Benjamin Smithson's turned from pale blue to ice.

The bell rung and the noises began again. Lily began picking up her books again, but this time with a smile on her face. She had almost forgot about James until they ran into each other when trying to enter the Great Hall. James sneered at her and pushed past her, his arm pushing past her elbow.

Lily looked nearly on the verge of tears again, but this time she tried to restrain them and enjoy her Shepherd's Pie without her 'ex' entering her thoughts. She also managed to get through Transfiguration, successfully transfiguring her cat into a sugar mouse, much to the delight of Professor McGonagall.

As it was Double Transfiguration, once the bell rung, they were to head down to dinner but McGonagall called Lily back.

"Miss Evans, Professor Slughorn approached me at lunch and told me of your fantastic effort in his Potions class. He also said that you might be happier in a higher class, and I am inclined to agree. It would be best if you had Potions with the 7th year Gryffindors, and since their Potions is the same time as Transfiguration, we think it would be perfect. Would you be happy to do Transfiguration and Potions with the 7th years?"

"I would be honored!" Lily exclaimed, her eyes shinning.

"Good, you will start the swap tomorrow. Now, its best if you head down to dinner. Good evening"

Lily ran out of the classroom and bumped into Isabel and Melody who were waiting outside the door.

"Guess what?" Lily exclaimed happily as they walked down the marble staircase towards the Great Hall.

"What?"

"I'm learning Potions and Transfiguration with the Gryffindor 7th years!"

"Awesome!"

"Nerd!"

"Isabel!"

"What? It's true!"

"So? There are nicer names to call smart people!"

"Like smart ass?"

"Hey, isn't James in that class?" Melody asked all of a sudden.

"WHAT? No! You're joking! I totally forgot!" Lily exclaimed while sinking down into a seat at the table.

"Lily, how could you forget something like that?"

"I was just so happy to be offered to go up a grade on my potions that I totally spaced! Damn, what am I going to do?"

"Hey Padfoot, look! It's the nerd!" James sneered nastily as he walked pasted, pointing at her and laughing. Lily turned red.

"You know what? I'm sick of this! If that asshole wants me to curl up in a corner and cry, he is gravely mistaken. He's going to get exactly what's coming to him and soon he'll be in the one in the corner!"

"Okay, I stand by my statement that she's a nerd, but she is a nerd with a fiery attitude"

"Damn straight I am!"

"This is going to be fun"

A/N: Yes! Another chapter finished, and I included the meeting too. Guess what? This story is officially 98 pages long so far! Hehehe. Thanks to blueholly, Gryffindor Pheonix, headoverheels4HP, saedis, crazylily, WhiteGreen, blondewivbrains, Juliette Fox, Hmphh, potterlady4691, Lil Enchantress, Lexi Granger, MissyBlackk, pheobesapphira, Isolde Eris, Mrs. Claire Potter, BrazilianPrincess, firewalker32, Penelope Richmond, SparklingEyesWithACrazyMind and Grey Mustang for their fantastic reviews! Please, if you have added me to you're favs or alerts list, could you please, PLEASE review this chapter to tell me what you think! Please! Btw, I've finished this one a while ago, the fanfic site is playing up and not letting me post it! 


	11. The Dark Side of James Potter

Disclaimer: I see London, I see France, yet I don't see a Harry Potter transcript lying around anywhere...

Chapter 10: The Dark Side of James Potter

"Hey Padfoot, look! It's the nerd!" James sneered nastily as he walked pasted, pointing at her and laughing. Lily turned red.

"Prongs, that was pretty mean. What's happening to you?" Sirius said in disgust, sitting down next to Remus.

"She lied, she's getting what she deserved" he said simply, scooping a ton of mashed potato onto his plate.

"Yes, please remind me what she lied about, I'm a little confused how a first year could have the brains to come into our 7th year Transfiguration and Potions class?" Remus said sweetly, looking at the plate pilled with mash potato in front of James with disgust.

"That's because no normal eleven year old is that bloody smart which MEANS that James here is probably over reacting. Ever heard of a transfer student?"

"Yeah, but she still lied to me! She said she was seventeen, and she wasn't in any of our classes today, was she?" James snapped back.

"Man, get over it! Live life, who cares if a chick lies to you?" Remus exclaimed, taking the potato bowl from the middle of the table and vanishing it.

"Yeah, well you haven't exactly told us who you're 'girl' is and if you're still seeing her" James snapped, upset as his potato disappeared.

"Don't worry, its over. It was a summer romance like yours, however I knew her and her age, and that she was a witch. I'm over it, so you should be too,"

"Oh, yeah, well I dare you to flirt with another girl now to prove that you're over her"

"What ever you say Prongs, but I don't know what me flirting with another girl is going to do to make you get over this Lena girl"

"Lily. Her name is Lily"

"See, that's my point! You're not over it!"

"Well, maybe I don't WANT to be over it. Maybe I like being horrible"

"I seriously doubt that. Besides you may like it, but we're already sick of it"

"Here here!"

"See?"

"Okay fine. I'll stop being like this around you guys, but I can't promise that I will stop around Lily"

"You know, I think you're being really horrible to her, she's already burst into to tears twice today, don't you feel a LITTLE bit bad?"

"Nope"

"Okay, I'll see you later, when you're not such an asshole" Sirius snapped, getting up and walking over to where Lily and her friends were sitting.

"Traitor" James muttered, and spooned the potato into his mouth, big spoonfuls at a time.

"You know that looks disgusting?" Peter asked him, feeling sick at just the sight of it.

"Get over it, you're a rat. You can't complain"

"James, have you picked a girl yet? I want to go and do my Transfiguration homework before 2am"

"Fine...how about Callie?"

"Awesome!" Remus exclaimed, Callie was quite attractive and guys would love to have an excuse to flirt with her without other people raising their eye brows, as Callie was sort of a slut.

"Glad to give you some enjoyment" James replied, turning back to his potatoes.

"James, aren't you going to eat any other vegetables with that?" Peter asked as Remus ran off to Callie.

"Nope"

"Meat?"

"Nope"

"But that's just gross!"

"Peter, are you a boy?"

"Umm, yeah"

"Well, start acting like a man!" James snapped, annoyed at Peter by picking on his eating habits.

"Well, sorry!" Peter snapped, getting up and walking out of the Great Hall, leaving James sitting like a loner at the table with only his potatoes for company.

-:-

"Hello Ladies!" Sirius said, giving them a charming smile and sitting down next to Lily.

"What do you and Potter want? Throw me more insults perhaps?" Lily snapped, feeling an uncontrollable anger towards James.

"Actually, no. I'm here because I support James fully. Unless you really are eleven, are you?" Sirius paused and looked around the group "and judging by your furious stares I would say that you're not eleven. So, how old are you?"

"Fifteen. Sixteen in April. Not eleven, not even close."

"Good. I didn't think you were. I mean, I didn't meet you in France when I was there with James, but you sure didn't sound like an eleven year old" Sirius said, taking a large bite of steak.

"Hang on, you were in France too? Why didn't I meet you? Why did James not tell me? He probably didn't care as he thought he would be rid of me after the summer. Didn't the summer mean ANYTHING to him?"

"Ibboreibip" Sirius muffled through his mouthful

"I'm sure it did" Melody translated for her.

"Yeah, well if James can hate me for lying and assuming the worst of me, than I can certainly despise him for this!" Lily exclaimed, turning red again, this time with anger.

"Good for you. Listen sweetie, I got to go. Remus looks like his having fun up there with Callie," Sirius said, looking over at Remus and standing up.

"Isn't that a good thing? Him having fun?" Lily asked, puzzled

"Not if he doesn't have a legitimate reason. Excuse me" he replied, heading off in their direction.

"Ooo goodie! Dessert!" Melody exclaimed in delight as the savory food was exchanged for something sweet.

"Yum! Chocolate!" Lily exclaimed happily, loading a bunch of chocolate pieces onto her napkin, folding it up, and placing it in her bag.

"What did you do that for?"

"Chocolate is the best cure for a broken heart and convincing your brain that he was a loser"

"And it also gives you pimples"

"No, that's just a myth"

"Oh"

-:-

The weeks soon passed with no event. James continued to be cold and Lily's anger feelings over powered her heart broken feelings. James started an ugly habit of shouldering passed Lily with so much force, she was knocked into the wall, but she was soon back on her feet and shouldering him back.

Lily woke up one Saturday, a few weeks after term started, to a room coloured in orange and black streamers.

"You guys take Halloween too seriously here" Lily groaned, and turned over onto her side.

"No, you guys don't take it seriously enough! Besides, Halloween means shopping!" Melody said excitedly, jumping up and down and it looked like she had already eaten too much sugar.

"Why does Halloween mean shopping?"

"Because it's the only day a year you're guaranteed to be allowed to go to Hogsmeade," Isabel said sadly.

"Okay?"

"Isabel hates shopping. The only shopping she likes is candy shopping" Melody said, shooting her a look of disapproval.

"Whether as Melody likes all kinds of shopping" Isabel retorted

"Except shoe!" Melody piped up from the bathroom

"What are you doing in the bathroom?" Lily asked her

"What people USUALLY do in the bathroom"

"Ah ha, well, on Halloween its either trick or treat, right?"

"Right"

"Well, I say we do some tricking" Lily said evilly, pulling out a small tube, with a cork up the top and the contents was a pale pink colour...

-:-

"You going to Hogsmeade today?"

"Yep"

"You looking forward to it?"

"Yep"

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you Potter, but you have Quidditch practice"

"WHAT!"

"Haha just kidding Potter, you can enjoy you're shopping trip"

"You right there Prongs?" Remus asked a while later.

"I've just suffered from one of Wood's jokes"

"Say no more. Is Sirius talking to you yet?"

"Nope"

"Are you still in you're mood?"

"Maybe"

"You ready to go?"

"Yep"

They both headed down the marble staircase, across the Entrance Hall and down the driveway.

"So who's the girl?"

"I thought we had discussed this. This is no girl! I thought I made myself clear with Callie..."

"Well, who WAS the girl then?"

"I'm not saying!"

"Why not?"

"Because!"

This argument continued the rest of the way down the driveway and most of the way into Hogsmeade until finally

"Why do you even care?"

"Because I'm your best mate and I seem to be in the same position as you. Now, tell me or I might have too spill you're, furry, little habit"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Yes, I would. Tell me"

"Okay, fine! Scott"

"Scott? Scott what? As in a guy?!"

"No idiot! Scott as in Isabel Scott"

"Well, she's hot"

"Sure is"

"But she's not Callie"

"So?"

"Okay, you're officially not over her!"

"Of course I am! I'm a ladies man, what's one girl to me?"

"Umm, a girl?"

"Perhaps, but there are endless amounts of girls out there"

"They are not useless playthings!"

"I didn't mean that! It's just, you don't click with every girl you meet, so if you don't click with one, or it doesn't work out, there are other girls out there. Besides, you're sound rather over protective of women all of a sudden, being, you know, the ladies man you're self 'Mr. Hogwarts Hottest Guy 1980'"

"Yes, I guess I am 'Mr. Hogwarts Hottest Guy 1979'"

"Do you want to get a drink?"

"Sure do."

"Let's drown our sorrows"

"Come Prongs, drinks on me"

-:-

"So how exactly are we going to have this 'fun'?" Isabel asked Lily suspiciously as they walked down the driveway, huddled under scarves as the icy wind blew onto their pink faces.

"I suggest we slip it into my number one enemy's drink and see who he falls in love with?" Lily said, trying hard to hide her smug smile at her geniusness.

"You're forgetting two things. One, Anietta is love potion that creates love in dreams and two, even if it worked in reality, how would we slip it to him?" Isabel pointed out and crushed Melody's hopeful face. She had never been a fan of 'Mr. Hogwart's Hottest Guy 1980'.

"My dear Isabel, I may be only fifteen but I do have some intelligence. Yes, Anietta is indeed a love potion that creates love only in dreams, but you should also know that by adding a sprig of rosemary and a peel of rosewood, Anietta soon turns into the love potion Aniela, which creates the feeling to desire love with the first person you lay eyes on. Party goers are to wary as someone could slip it in your drink and you wouldn't notice as it can turn the colour of the substance it is it to hid its true form. That's why people should be wary of leaving their drinks unattended at the bar. I wonder why..."

"You know, I don't really like this idea..."

"Its Halloween Bell! Lighten up a bit, there's only too times a year a person can play pranks on people legally: Halloween and April 1st. Please help me! Besides, he deserves it!"

"Yeah, I guess he does, count me in!" Isabel said as they arrived outside the pub. They watched Remus and James find a table, and then Remus head back to the bar to order drinks.

"And I think I know how" Isabel said, watching Remus closely.

"How?"

"Well, you know how I said I had bad experiences with my love life?"

"Yeah..."

"Well Lily, you're not the only one to have a summer love end in heart break, but at least you didn't know it would end that way. Excuse me, I've got some wooing to do if we want to teach the bastard a lesson," Isabel said, taking the potion from Lily, slipping it into her pocket and entering the bar.

"Did you know about that?"

"No, did you?"

"No"

"I never realized how good she was at keeping secrets"

"Neither"

"Oh my God, she wasn't joking when she said 'woo' did she?"

"Is she really flirting? I don't think I've ever pictured her flirting"

Sure enough, Isabel was doing just that, stealing Remus's attention away from the drinks for just a moment long enough to pore Aniela into James's glass. You could tell which one was James's, as he was old enough to legally drink alcohol; Remus wasn't of age just yet.

Soon enough, she slipped the empty potion bottle into her jacket pocket, before stealing one last glance at him before backing away slowly, before exiting and leaving him alone to stare after her.

"Well?" Lily asked as she met up with them.

"All systems go!"

Lily smiled evilly

"Perfect" 


	12. Lovely Revenge

Disclaimer: Nup, not me, keep walking

Chapter 11: Lovely Revenge

"Over her eh?" James smirked as Remus finally returned to the table with their drinks.

"Yes, of course" said Remus, his voice unnaturally high. He cleared his throat and sat down on the stool opposite James.

"What did she want?" James asked, taking a sip from his firewisky.

"Nothing, she just came over and started flirting with me" Remus replied, his voice returning to its normal state, but his cheeks were quite pink.

"Really?"

"Yeah"

They both downed their drinks.

"Ahhh," said Remus, wiping his mouth on his sleeve "Yummm"

"Mmmm, this firewisky tastes like strawberries. I like strawberries-" James started saying before he lost conscious and his head thumbed onto the table. Remus jumped up and ran behind James, pulling him off the table and feeling his pulse. By this time, the table next to them (two 4th year Ravenclaws) had realized something was wrong and they jumped up and ran over to help Remus.

One of the Ravenclaws who had long, blonde hair in a high pony tail and green eyes went off to get some help while the other girl, who had mousy brown hair and brown eyes, started tapping James's cheeks to get him to wake up.

"Uhhhh" James muttered, slowly opening his eyes and gazed at the girl in front of him.

"You're beautiful" he muttered to the girl. The girl shot a sharp look in Remus's direction and he shrugged.

"What's your name?" James asked her. She nervously glanced at Remus to see if it was safe to answer the question. He just shrugged again.

"Megan, Megan Galbraith"

"Really, that's my favourite name" James said, staring into her eyes. "Do you love me?"

"Excuse me?" she asked James in shock

"Do you love me? Coz I need some loving, please! Do you love me?"

"I only met you a few minutes ago because it looked like you're drink had been spiked!" she exclaimed

"So? You could still love me. Do you love me?" James demanded, suddenly leaping from the chair and landing on his needs in front of the startled 4th year.

"PLEASE LOVE ME! I JUST WANT TO BE LOVED!" he screamed, the whole bar turning in their seats to look at them. Megan was petrified on the spot, her eyes swinging backwards and forwards between James and Remus.

"Just say it Megan, make him shut up!" her friend yelled at her from across the pub.

"Yeah say it! His screaming is ear piercing!" a random from the back yelled as James entered a new batch of screaming for her to love him.

"Okay! I love you!" she exclaimed and the whole pub cheered. James beamed as he stood up and put his arm around her.

"You're all invited to the wedding!" he announced to the pub and Remus and Megan screamed

"WHAT!"

"James, mate, she's like 12!" Remus yelled over the crowd which had now turned their backs on the 'happy' couple and continued on with their conversations.

"I'm fourteen!" Megan yelled at him.

"So, either way you're still heaps underage!" Remus yelled back, and, you guessed it, shrugged again.

"Don't worry my love, I'll wait until you are old enough" James said passionately, leaning down and kissing her on the cheek. She blushed and raised her hand and touched the place on her cheek where his lips touched her skin.

"No ones ever kissed me before" she said dreamily to James and Remus began hitting his head on the table.

"Well, remind me to do it more often" James whispered in her ear and she began giggling profusely.

"Oh brother, what the hell just happened" Remus muttered, as James took Megan's hand and walk out of the pub.

-:-

"What the hell?" Melody muttered as James walked out hand in hand with a Ravenclaw girl.

"Where's the screaming mob with pitch forks?" Lily asked in surprise.

"Pitch forks?" Isabel asked, raising an eyebrow

"Okay, maybe not pitch forks but I was expecting a little more yelling and screaming" Lily said thoughtfully.

"Hey, isn't that Galbraith?" Melody asked, as they saw James's and the girl he was holding hand's with side profile as they entered Zonko's.

"It looks like it, but isn't she a fourth year?" Isabel replied, shielding her eyes from the sun to get a better look.

"So? She was probably the first person that he saw after taking the potion. Damn, I was hoping he would see Remus first. Oh well, lets go get some chocolate" Lily said sadly, heading off in the opposite direction.

"Lily, Honeydukes is that way" Melody said, pointing the way that James and the 'mystery' girl went.

"Damn"

-:-

"So what is you're favourite colour?" James asked, following Megan like a little puppy.

"Green" she replied, smiling

"Urgh I hate green" said James making a face.

"That's a little rude" Megan snapped, walking over to the other side of the shop.

"Oh, my love, I'm so sorry, please forgive me! Do you love me still? Please say you love me, I need your love! I only live because you love me!"

"Yes, I still love you" she smiled at him and he gave her a kiss. She turned quite pink with pleasure that a guy, not only older, but was a senior and was voted Mr. Hogwarts Hottest Guy 1980, had not only kissed her, but needed her love!

"Good, as I will never stop loving you," James announced happily and bounced over to the woopy cushion section.

"Ahhhhh boys"

-:-

"Hey Moony!" Sirius yelled across the street, trying to get his friends attention. After a minute or so of waving furiously, Sirius finally caught Remus's attention.

"Oh hey Padfoot" Remus said, walking over to him.

"Where's Prongs?"

"Someone slipped something in his drink and he fell in love with a Ravenclaw 4th year and he was screaming at her in the bar asking if she loved him too," Remus explained as they started walking down the high street.

"Sounds like a love potion" Sirius said thoughtfully.

"And that is why you're good at figuring this stuff out,"

"Me? I suck at potions, I'm only good at Defence Against the Dark Arts"

"Exactly"

Sirius snorted at the fact Remus actually made a good joke.

"So, do you have an idea who it could be?" Sirius asked

"Nope, they probably slipped it in when Isabel and I were talking" Remus said, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. Sirius stopped walking.

"Did you say Isabel?"

"Umm, yeah" Remus replied, expecting the worst.

"Isabel Scott?"

Remus nodded.

"Okay, sorry mate, I have to go" Sirius said and ran of in the direction of Honeydukes.

"Wow, I didn't think I would get off THAT easy" Remus said happily and walked off to continue his search for James.

-:-

"Evans! Evans, Evans I'm glad I found you!" Sirius panted, finally locating Lily in between the shelves of candy at Honeydukes.

"Hey Black" Lily said, not even looking up from where she was reading the back of the box of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans.

"Evans, I gotta ask you a question"

"Okay"

"Did you spike James's drink?"

"Yep"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Wow, I thought you would at least deny it" Sirius said in surprise, leaning back on the shelf of candy.

"I would deny it if anything exciting happened, but all he did was fall in love with some 4th year" Lily replied, placing the box back and heading over to Isabel who was looking at sugar quills.

"But you didn't put the drink in his glass, did you?" Sirius asked, following her over to Isabel "Scott put it in when she and Remus were 'talking'"

"Very good Black, you should think of becoming a detective" Lily said, smiling sweetly before turning her back on him and the two of them walking over to Melody who was stacking sweets upon sweets into a basket.

"A what?"

"You know, a detective. They are hired to find out who did the crime and arrest them and stick them in jail" Lily explained, helping to over flow the basket in candy.

"You mean like an auror?

"Same thing, detectives are muggles, aurors are wizards"

"Or witches!" Isabel added, getting another basket as the other one was starting to overflow.

"So why did you do it?" Sirius asked, bouncing over and helping to pile up the candy as they moved over to the next row.

"We were bored, and we decided to have a little fun with James because he has been absolutely horrid towards me since I started here," Lily replied simply, picking up the now heavy basket and dragging it over to the counter where the lady raised her eyebrow at the extensive amount of candy in that basket, and nearly fainted when Isabel and Melody brought over another two.

"You girls sure eat a lot of candy" Sirius commented as they paid and exited the shop with two shopping bags each filled with candy.

"Its got to last till February," Lily answered simply as the four of them set off towards Hogwarts.

"Do you want some help carrying that stuff, it looks heavy" Sirius asked and was instantly dumped with three, heavy bags.

Ooff" Sirius moaned, under the weight.

"Well, you did offer" Isabel pointed out and the others shrugged. They all walked, or in Sirius case, staggered, up to Gryffindor Tower.

"Here you go, I can't go up there" Sirius said, giving the girls back their bags.

"Thanks," they replied once receiving their bag and headed up the staircase.

"Evans?" Sirius called up. Lily's head popped back down.

"Yeah?"

"How long is the potion going to last?"

"He will wake up tomorrow, not remembering a thing. You might want to let him know the events of today though" Lily winked and walked back up the stairs.

-:-

That Halloween was something to be remembered. For one, it was Lily's first Halloween at Hogwarts, and she found the whole experience amazing. For two, it was always eventful every five minutes when James screamed across to the Ravenclaw table:

"Do you still love me? I need your love to survive! Please love me, I need you're love, I desire you, love me!!"

And then you would here the reply of:

"Of course I do Jamisy!"

And then there would be a lot a blown kisses. The teachers thought this was highly amusing, thinking James was doing it of his own free will to entertain the school on Halloween. Only six people knew better, and only four of them knew who caused it and they weren't saying anything.

The next morning, James awoke to find his best mates leaning over him.

"AHHH! Don't do that!" James yelled, his startled yells causing them to back away.

"Haha sorry Prongs, just checking you weren't dead" Sirius laughed and they walked closer to him again.

"Oh wait, today's Saturday. Yes! Hogsmeade here I come!" James yelled, pulling back the covers and swinging his legs out of bed.

"Uh, no James"

"Huh?"

"Today's Sunday, we went to Hogsmeade yesterday" Remus explained, hoping his friend wouldn't freak out about losing his memory.

"I had a dream that you and I" he said, pointing to himself and Remus "went to Hogsmeade and we went to the Three Broomsticks and we had a drink, but I don't remember anything else so it must have been a dream"

"Uh, no. The thing is Prongs, that did happen" Remus said awkwardly, shifting his wait from one foot to the other and he watched himself do it.

"But I don't remember anything else, I don't remember coming back here, I don't even remember going to the feast. What happened?" James was starting to freak out, as you would when you realize you've lost your memory.

"I'll answer this" Sirius said stepping forward.

"Well?" James demanded

"When you went to the Three Broomsticks, do you remember how Remus went to get the drinks?"

"Yeah! That's right, he and Scott were all over each other flirting!" James exclaimed and Remus turned red as the others turned to look at him.

"Talking eh?" Peter asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, well, anyway" Sirius said, clearing his throat "The thing is, while pretty boy over there was preoccupied with Scott, someone slipped a love potion in your drink, the one which makes you crave love"

"Desire love" Peter interrupted

"Same thing" Sirius said, shrugging. James groaned.

"So who did I fall in love with?"

"A fourth year Ravenclaw by the name of Megan Galbraith". James face was blank

"Who?"

"Exactly, but the thing is, like little girls are, she thought it was for real so now she thinks that you are madly in love,"

"Oh, and you're wedding is in four years, next September,"

"WHAT!"

"Uh yup"

"So who put it in?" James demanded, getting out of bed and starting to dress.

"Uh, James, isn't it a LITTLE obvious?" Sirius asked him, hoping he wouldn't explode

"You're joking! She didn't! She couldn't!"

"Why not, she's in our potions class"

"I'm going to make her pay!"

"Uh James, there is no need to over react here," Sirius said, trying to get him to calm down.

"Shut up, I'm not taking any of YOUR advice, I know you're on her side"

"And for a bloody good reason, she's FIFTEEN not bloody eleven!"

"So, what's the difference between a 1st year and a 5th year?"

"Actually, she's in 6th year, she hasn't had her birthday yet"

"And I care, why?"

"Because you are being horrible to her! Yeah, sure, she lied about her age, but she only made herself a year or two older, not seven!"

"Meh"

"You know, you are a real dickhead, do you know how upset she's been?"

"Upset enough to spike my drink with a love potion,"

"She did that out of retaliation! You would have too"

"Okay okay, fine, I believe you, she's fifteen. She still spiked my drink"

"Only because you have been a real bastard"

"Did you say that that Megan girl doesn't know it's a potion? That its for real?"

"Yes" Sirius said slowly, not sure where this was going "What's that got to do with anything?"

"Fellas, I've just gotten a new, younger girlfriend"

A/N: Another chapter, James is a real dickhead isn't he? Hmmm. I'm sorry, I didn't put an author's note in my last chapter, I pre wrote it and forgot to add it in. Anyway, I would like to announce that Chapter 8 (in the chapter guide thing its 9) I received a huge 22 reviews! So thanks you so much! A little late, I know, but better late than never! Anyway, that's the largest amount of reviews I've ever received for one chapter so thank you!

Also, I'm not posting this chapter until the alert system is up and running because I know a lot of people don't go through and check their favourite stories daily. Anyway, I'm going to thank all the people who reviewed in chapter 9 AND 10 so here goes. Thanks to SparklingEyesWithACrazyMind, Tanja88, WhiteCamellia, blondewivbrains, Isolde Eris, Tamzi, headoverheels4HP, Crazylily, CASOCCERCHIC02, silent heartbreak, live4eva, Penelope Richmond, x.heart.x, firewalker32, pheobesapphira, Lexi Granger, BrazilianPrincess, 


	13. Over the Moon

Disclaimer: Can't be bothered to write something witty so I shall just spell it out for you: I.D.O.N.O.T.O.W.N.H.A.R.R.Y.P.O.T.T.E.R.

Chapter 12: Over the Moon

"JAMSY POO!" a voice rung through the corridor on the way to breakfast, making everyone stop and turn to see who they were calling too.

"This should be interested" Isabel said, rubbing her hands together at the sight of the caller "What?" she asked, after seeing the look Lily was giving her "I flirted with Remus, the least I can do is watch a girl crash and burn so I know I'm not alone!"

Lily sighed, seeing that they weren't going anywhere so she stood back and leaned against the wall, waiting for the following events to take place.

"Jamie, why didn't you stop when I called your name?" Megan pouted, once catching up to him and hanging of his arm.

"Here we go!" Isabel whispered, waiting for the big bang.

"I'm sorry my dearest, I didn't hear you. I'm so sorry, will you forgive me?" James asked her, giving her his best puppy dog eyes. Three jaws dropped whilst the other students, once seeing there wasn't anything exciting about to happen, turned back to what or where they were going.

"What?" Isabel exclaimed, her mouth opening and closing like a goldfish, "Lily, did you put something extra into the potion?"

"No! It was supposed to have worn off as soon he had woken up!" Lily answered, sliding down the wall until she heard the soft 'thud' of her bottom hitting the cold, marble floor.

"Maybe it was something in his drink that mixed with the potion that made it last longer," Isabel said thoughtfully, joining Lily on the floor.

"Uh um hmm," was a sound made from behind them. They looked up and found Sirius standing there and surprisingly he wasn't alone.

"What do you too want? And what is HE doing here?" Isabel snapped at the two boys.

"Well, I'm guessing all the flirting has worn off after you spiked the drink" Remus retorted, prodding Sirius to sit down with him on the ground to join the girls.

"Yes, I guess it has," Isabel said sweetly, crossing her arms across her body.

"Remus, Isabel, please be quiet, you're hurting my head" Lily complained, rubbing her temples with two fingers.

"Well, you'd be please to know that Remus is now on you're side," Sirius said happily, proud with himself.

"Why would we be happy he's on our side?" Isabel asked Sirius in disgust. The person in question looking confused.

"Izzy, why wouldn't we? Its one less person on James's side," Lily cut in front of Remus who was about to answer back.

"So how and why did you get him over on our side?" Lily asked Sirius who was sitting across from her.

"Well, when James woke up this morning, we told him what happened and that just made him angrier at you but then I fought for your case saying that you were actually fifteen," Sirius paused, looking at the three of them.

"Well? Did you get him to believe you?" Lily asked Sirius, but it was Remus who answered.

"Yes, but he didn't care. He just cares about getting back at you for spiking his drink by doing that," he nodded his head in James and Megan's direction.

"You mean he's doing that of his own free will?" Lily gasped, her head swinging to face James and Megan walking around the corner, Megan laughing at something James said.

"That's one way of putting it," Sirius said, drumming his fingers on the ground.

"I can't believe he's being this awful, after the wonderful summer we had!" Lily said, hitting her head against the wall behind her.

"Well," Sirius said slowly and the others looked up at him.

"What Black?"

"You could always give him a taste of his own medicine."

"Don't you remember the potion? Isn't that a taste of his own medicine?" Isabel snapped.

"No, I haven't forgotten," Sirius said calmly, "I just think, since he is breaking you're heart, why don't you break his?"

"Black, I'm not going out with you," Lily joked and Sirius pretended to pout.

"No," Remus said, "Not Sirius, but we think you should go out with another seventh year. Someone who doesn't care about your age, so that when James sees you with him, he'll get jealous.

"Okay," Lily said slowly "But who would be the guy? I'm not going out with a Slytherin,"

"How bout you think about it, and we will meet again, so that we can help you with it?" Sirius said, standing up and stretching.

"You know, I can get a guy to like me on my own," Lily said, standing up as well.

"Yes, but can you guarantee that James and Megan will be near by you when you're all lovey dovey?" Remus asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Fine, we'll meet in the library tonight after dinner," Lily said, linking arms with Isabel and began to walk off when they heard,

"The library? What's a library?" before they heard the sound of a book hitting the person in the back of the head. They laughed.

-:-

"What took you guys so long? I let you sleep in for five minutes and you're about half an hour late!" Melody exclaimed when her friends finally arrived at the Gryffindor table.

"We saw James," Lily stated, sitting down and helping herself to so pumpkin juice.

"Oh."

"And he has decided to continue going out with Megan."

"Oh."

"But we came up with a plan on how to get him back."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, Lily has to find another seventh year guy to go out with. Trouble is, we haven't found one," Isabel said sadly, taking the jug of pumpkin juice Lily passed her.

"Well…" Melody said thoughtfully and the other two looked up.

"What?"

"You could always try Imogen's brother, my cousin in Ravenclaw. He's in seventh year."

"Is he hot?"

"He's my cousin! I don't know if he is, I don't look at him like that. But he isn't ugly if that's what you mean."

"Where is he?" Lily asked standing up from where she was sitting and scanning the Ravenclaw table for someone she didn't know what he looked like.

"He's over there, near Davies," Melody answered, spreading honey on her toast.

"Who's Davies?" Lily asked before there was a shriek from Isabel.

"Oh my god, he's hot!"

"Really! Where?" Lily squealed, standing on her chair to see if she could see better.

"There! He's the guy passing the toast to that black haired girl!" Isabel exclaimed and Lily shrieked.

"Oh my God, he is hot!" Lily squealed and they started jumping up and down.

"Uh guys, you might want to sit down unless you actually want him to see you screaming about him," Melody stated and they instantly sat down.

"Why haven't I seen you're cousin before?" Isabel accused her.

"He's new, like Lily. He just moved back from Australia," she explained simply, checking her watch for the time.

"He's so dreamy," Lily sighed, placing one elbow on the table, in her bowl of porridge and rested her head on her hands.

"Ew," Melody said, standing up and picking her bag up from the floor, "Come on."

"Where, it's Saturday?" Isabel replied, without taking her eyes off him.

"Well, do you want to sit there and just stare at the guy, or come with me so we can work out how you can get him to go out with you, and if you're lucky, I might even tell you his name," Melody bribed and Lily jumped up immediately, the porridge unsticking itself from her elbow and plopped down onto the table. 

"That," Isabel said, pointing to her elbow, "is disgusting. Before we do anything, you need to wash it off"

"Scourgify," Lily commanded, pointing her wand at her elbow and the porridge vanished.

"Ready?" she asked them questioningly. Isabel instantly stood up too and they all headed outside into the early winter sun. The walked across the grounds, crossed between the greenhouses until they had weaved themselves in an undetectable way towards the lake.

"So what's his name?" Lily asked finally, the words gushing out of her mouth as they walked around the deserted lake.

"Jesse, Jesse Harvey," Melody answered and the girls sighed.

"So, how am I going to go out with him?" Lily asked her too friends

"Don't worry, you're his type," Melody smiled, and Lily grinned.

-:-

"Oi, Harvey!"

The gorgeous brunette turned its shaggy head in the direction that his name was called from.

"Oh hey cousin, sis!" he said smiling, greeting Melody and Imogen.

"Hey Jesse," Melody said once reaching them while Imogen grunted,

"You call me 'sis' one more time and you won't know what hit you"

"So what do I owe the pleasure of seeing my two favourite girls?" he said, smiling the smile that made all the girls swoon. Not that he tried of course.

"Well, I just wanted to see how you were going at Hogwarts," Melody said, shifting her wait from one foot to the other. Jesse just stared down at her.

"What do you want?"

"Well, there's this new girl in my grade called Lily Evans and now she's quite a good friend of mine annnnnd," she paused. Jesse nodded for her to go on, "And she has the BIGGEST crush on you."

Jesse smiled again, but this time in a sort of shy way because of the thought that a girl had a crush on him.

"Really? What's she like?"

"See for yourself" Melody gestured over the balcony to the Entrance Hall. Jesse looked down. He soon spotted the pretty red head, laughing in the middle of a group of people and then entered the Great Hall.

"The one in the middle?" he asked without taking his eyes off her.

"Yes."

"The red head?"

"Yes."

"She's pretty cute."

"Uh ha."

"You think I should ask her out?"

"If you want."

"I think I will."

"Good, she'll be over the moon."

-:-

"Hi."

Lily swung around after hearing that voice near her ear and come face to face with Jesse.

"Hi," she replied shyly.

"So, I was wondering..." He started, looking down at his feet before looking back up into her green eyes and continuing, "I was wondering if you would like to go out some time?"

Lily smiled. This amazingly hot guy, who just happened to be one of her best friend's cousins, actually asked her out! Oh, and of course he was a seventh year as well!

"Of course!"

He smiled too.

"Tomorrow night, seven thirty, Room of Requirement?"

"Where?" Lily asked, puzzled. She had never heard of such a place.

"How about I just pick you up at the Gryffindor common room?"

"I'd like that."

"Great."

-:-

The next day took forever to get through for Lily. She couldn't wait for her first date with Jesse, it seemed like it was just a dream. But she always thought about the fact that she was only going out with Jesse to get to James, but what's a little payback without some fun?

Finally, at six o clock, it was time to get ready. She decided not to go full out, but a little nicer then plain casual. She ended up wearing an emerald green halter top with a black pleated skirt and black baby doll shoes.

Jesse arrived right on seven o clock. He was wearing jeans and a button down top and was carrying one white lily. She smiled upon seeing it.

"Nice," she said as he handed it to her. He smiled.

"I thought so. You ready?"

"Yes."

He took her hand and led her up to the seventh floor. He walked passed the same piece of wall three times; Lily thought he was looking for a leaver of some sort, until she saw a door appear out of the wall. Jesse took the handle and opened it like the perfect butler.

"Why thank you," Lily giggled and walked passed him into the room and gasped. Inside, in the middle of the room, was a small, table for two, with three candlesticks giving the room a pleasant glow. A house elf in a tux stood next to the wine cooler, which had a bottle of Butterbeer inside it.

"Oh my God," Lily whispered, the romance overwhelming her.

"Would Miss Evans like to sit down?" the house elf squeaked, pulling back the chair next to him and Lily sat down. Jesse walked over to the other chair but didn't sit down. Instead, he picked up the bottle of Butterbeer and poured some into each of their wine glasses.

"Thanks," Lily gazed into his blue eyes and soon became lost in them. She eventually brought herself to pull her eyes away.

"So tell me about your self," Lily asked him, realizing she barley knew anything about her hansom stranger.

"Well, my family moved us to Australia when I was about seven years old. They soon found out that I took after my dad's side of the family when I turned eleven. So they shipped me off to Mestiere, the Wizarding School in Australia. Two years later my sister Imogen joined me. Two years after Imogen started, my youngest sister turned eleven, but she was the rouge one that decided to follow in mum's footsteps but all was good. But at the end of my 6th year, my youngest sister got diagnosed with a rare form of leukemia, which is a type of muggle disease."

At this point, a gasp had finally emerged from Lily's lips and she hastily brought her hands to her mouth to try and cover it up. He just shook his head sadly.

"We moved back to England so she could attend a specialist hospital and we were taken to Hogwarts. And here we are. So, how about you?"

Lily recounted her life to him, minus the last summer, to him and realized it was quite short and quite uneventful. Jesse listened and hung off every word she said. The house elf had come back and placed a salad in front of both of them. They continued talking all through the salad and well through the main course.

They talked about anything and everything, from favourite ice cream flavour to who their favourite Quidditch team was. As Lily didn't have one for the later, he convinced her that the Red Phoenixes (which was the Australian national Quidditch team) was the best and Lily was more than happy to agree. By the time dessert came along, they still hadn't run out of things to talk about.

"What do you plan on being, after you leave Hogwarts, I mean?" Lily asked him, spooning some chocolate moose into her mouth.

"I really want to be a healer, to be able to cure people from all sorts of diseases and broken bones. What about you?"

"Truthfully, I have no idea. But I do know at some point I want to have a family, possibly a large one," Lily answered, just before the clock behind them chimed nine o clock.

"I'd better get you back before Pringle does his duties" Jesse sighed, standing up from the table, walking around to Lily and offering her his arm. She took it and he lead her towards the door. With his other hand, he quietly shut the door, then walked off hand in hand with Lily.

-:-

This carried on for the next two months, making James spitting chips with rage but Lily didn't seem to care anymore. She was over that scumbag and in love with a new man, one that didn't care about her age, one who didn't think it was a big deal, one she knew that genuinely loved her.

Her friends all seemed happy for her, as they had never really liked James in the first place. Melody couldn't be happier, seeing her friend and her cousin and she often joked about her becoming official family.

Isabel and Remus seemed to be at each other's throats for some reason, but no one knew why and Isabel wasn't ready to elaborate.

On the weekend before Christmas break, Lily and Jesse were huddled up on their favourite red couch in the Ravenclaw common room.

"Oooooh this is so comfortable, I don't think I will move from this spot again!" Lily announced, resting her head on Jesse's shoulder and he laughed.

"Hopefully you won't have to anytime soon," he said, stroking Lily's head and she soon fell asleep.

Then the storm hit.

A/N: Yes, I had to stop it there! There will only be one more chapter of this story, maybe two. I know this story is a LOT shorter than my last, but these chapters are a lot longer. Ummm, thanks to: Secret world, blondewivbrains, WhiteCamellia, orangeokapi13, crazylily, BrazilianPrincess, Mrs Claire Potter, blueholly, EmeraldLily06, Artemis-Bell, Penelope Richmond, Lil Enchantress, potterlady4691, Sunny Sammy, Isolde Eris, Lexy Granger and Zhangie! 


	14. The Travieso Storm

Disclaimer: J-K-ROW-O-LING! J-K-ROW-O-LING! J-K-ROW-O-LING owns HA-A-RRY-Y POT-TER. 

_A/N: Sorry, I have no idea where those wierd symbols came from! But here is one, normal looking chapter!_

Chapter 13: The Travieso Storm

JAMES!.

James was violently shaken awake. He groaned, and tried to turn over; away from the voice yelling his name, but the person grabbed his shirt and pulled him out of bed.

"What the hell? Some people are trying to sleep!" James yelled at the person in the dark, over the commotion around them.

"James, you sleep, you die. It's your choice." Sirius yelled to him. It was then he realized what the noises in the background weren't the sound of people partying, but of loud, ear piercing screams.

"What's going on?" James yelled back to Sirius, standing up and shoving his large feet into his boots.

"James, look out the window."

James hopped over to the window, his left foot refusing to fit into his right shoe and pulled the curtain wide.

"Holy shit! The Travieso Storm! James gasped looking into the eye of the storm, only a few kilometers from Hogwarts. The purple cloud was coming closer and closer, the jagered lightning striking out from the cloud in all directions, the mini tornados shooting down onto the ground and following the cloud like a magnate. Snow balls were being shot at as if from a pea shooter, hitting the castle's stone walls and acid rain was pelting down, making sizzling noises as it scorched the grass.

"James, come on! We've got to get out of here!" Remus yelled, suddenly appearing at the doorway, his dressing gown on backwards. Peter hurried over to him and Sirius pulled James away from the window and they all ran down to the common room where a flustered looking McGonagall was waiting for them.

"Right, now is that everyone?" she said impatiently, trying to keep everyone calm. After the prefects all yelled out "Yes Professor!" she allowed herself to continue.

"As most of you know, the Travieso Storm is heading towards Hogwarts. We are pretty sure the magical protection around the walls will hold off the storm, but as no one has ever survived the storm we are taking all the safety measurements to keep the students safe. The Ravenclaws will be joining the Hufflepuffs in their common room. The Slytherins are safe in theirs, and I shall be taking the Gryffindors into the kitchen. Now follow me please!" McGonagall ordered, turning on the back of her slippers and leading through the portrait hole. At the announcement that no one had ever lived through the storm, a first year by the name of Natalie Maddock had crumpled to the ground, her big brown eyes overflowing with tears.

One by one, people stepped over her, more then willingly to get to the kitchen ASAP, not bothering to help her up. A heard of fifth years came by, running and jumping over her. The last one however, noticed her and scooped her up in his arms and carried her through the portrait hole.

The Marauders were one of the last ones to get out of the common room, as they had been late to arrive and were standing at the back of the crowd. They rushed through, Remus sensibly grabbing a box of Gobstones to play while they were waiting for the storm to pass and to get back to bed. That is, if they survived.

It seemed to James that it took forever to get down to the kitchen. He didn't know if it was because they usually took short cuts or the fact that his heart was beating so fast, nearly jumping out of his body whenever the thunder rumbled threateningly.

Up ahead, they soon heard a lot of 'ooo!' s and soon realized they had finally managed to make their way down to the painting of the fruit bowl and McGonagall must have tickled the pear. Everyone stampeded inside; half wanting to get inside for safety, the others wanting to finally catch a glimpse of a house elf.

To their disappointment however, there wasn't an elf in sight. The room was an exact copy of the room above, the four house tables were pushed against the wall and the floor was littered with crimson and gold sleeping bags.

"Professor, where are the house elves?" a timid third year asked her, looking down at his feet as he asked.

It's none of your business Perkins. Now, I have to leave you, I need to help the other professor's with safety measures," she announced, walking towards the door, but turned around at the door and came face to face with a whole lot of faces filled of terror.

Don't worry, just go to sleep. By the time you wake up tomorrow, it will all be over," and on that last note, she left the prefects in charge of the terrified house. James and Sirius grabbed two sleeping bags and dragged them over to the corner.

James slumped in the corner while Sirius sat by his left holding the sleeping back as if not quite sure what to do with it. James sighed deeply banging his head against the wall behind him, "Ow," he mumbled bluntly.

Sirius nodded in agreement although there wasn't really anything to be agreeing about. Remus approached with his own sleeping bag and a slithering Peter who had already managed to get himself stuck inside the blue bag. Where he found that colour, was a mystery to the others. He crawled along by Remus and sat in front of the others when Remus took his seat by James' right.

"I don't think I've ever heard of a magical storm hitting Hogwarts in history," Remus commented breaking the awkward silence between the Marauders. Younger children were still running in the kitchen looking for their friends as Prefects swarmed after them trying to calm down screaming first years and over excited fifth years.

James just grunted at the news, Sirius mumbled something under his breath and Peter yelped at something at the bottom of his sleeping bag. Remus, the positive one, decided to conjure up some candy to return them back into themselves, but after the overflowing bowl appeared, no one gave it a second glance.

Half an hour later, the storm was at its worse, the howling winds, the sizzling acid and the plummeting of snow balls hitting the walls kept most of the students awake in terror. Of course, Peter was the odd one who managed to sleep through it, the others curled up in their sleeping bags in the corner, expected the ceiling to fall in at any minute. James didn't seem quite as scared as the others. Looking at him you would seem a calm face, but his mind was somewhere else, who knows where.

"Oh my God! Lily hasn't come back!" a voice shrieked, bringing James straight back into reality.

"Lily, Lily! Lily, are you here?" Another voice yelled and the first joined in. Everyone's startled heads turned to Isabel and Melody who were standing up at the other end of the hall, searching for their lost friend.

"Have you seen Lily?" Isabel asked them, as she approached them.

"Where was she?" James asked, jumping up from the ground, the sleeping bag falling off him.

I don't know why you care, but she was out walking with Jesse and we both went to bed before she came back. We assumed that she had come back but we couldn't see her through the sea of people so we thought we would see her here, but she isn't!" Isabel broke down at that, Remus putting his arm around her and surprisingly she didn't shrug it off.

"See you," James yelled over the storm, heading over to the door.

"Where do you think your going?" the prefect at the door asked him, looking him up and down with his eyebrows raised.

"Someone's still out there in the storm!" James yelled at him, and the prefect sadly shook his head.

"I am terribly sorry for your loss,"

"No! I don't have time for this, Petrificus Totalus!" the prefect's body froze and fell to the ground like a large brick. James stepped over him and began to run.

-:-

"Lily come on!" Jesse yelled, nearly pulling Lily's arm out of its socket.

"Ow! Jesse, your hurting me!" Lily cried, as he dragged her from the couch and out of the Ravenclaw common room. "Where are you taking me?"

"Lily, the Travieso Storm is about to hit Hogwarts!" he exclaimed as he ran down a staircase, poor Lily being pulled after him.

"The waty storm?" Lily asked, trying to run faster so it wouldn't hurt her arm so much.

"You've never heard of it?"

Lily shook her head as he pulled her around a sharp corner. She could feel pains shooting up and down her arm, but she reasoned that he wouldn't be doing this to her unless it was an emergency. They ran down the Marble staircase, Lily thought they were going into the Great Hall so she turned to go towards it. Big mistake.

"OW!" she screamed, her arm twisting all the way round. She heard her arm make a small 'snap' and a bone popped out from her shoulder at a very weird angle.

Lily screamed, the pain was too incriminating it was hard not to. Jesse clamped a firm hand over her mouth, and with the other one he scooped her into his arms. He carried her down another flight of stares, down into the dungeons. He ran along the dark corridor, Lily's tears of pain soaked his hand. Once he came to this particular one, he opened the door and carried Lily over to a chair. He gently placed her onto it, before doubling back to shut the door. He also put a spell on the door so only he could open the door.

Lily began to whimper silently. Jesse quickly turned around, realizing she was still in a great deal of pain and rushed over to her.

"I'm so sorry Lily! Here, Indolore!" He whispered, pointing his wand at her shoulder as he said it. At once, the pain from Lily's arm disappeared. Lily looked at it. The bone was still sticking out, put the pain had simply vanished.

"What-, what did you do to it?" Lily asked, gazing into his grey eyes.

"I took away you're pain, I couldn't bare to see you like that" he said, kissing her gently and Lily returned the kiss.

Would you like me to pop your shoulder back in? I promise it won't hurt" he said, gently placing his hands on her shoulder, and turned the shoulder gently until they heard the soft pop of the shoulder being put back into its socket.

"Thank you" she whispered "But why are we in here?"

"The Travieso Storm, it's a magical storm, everyone's worse nightmare. It rains acid, mini tornados and shoots snowballs, not to mention the lightening it shoots out as well."

As he listed them off on his fingers, Lily began to panic. She didn't feel her breaths growing sharper and faster until she found it hard to breath. She put a hand to her chest and leant over gasping for air quickly but only seemingly making her struggles worse.

Jesse clamp a hand over her mouth so that she couldn't breath at all. After a few seconds he released her but only for enough time for her to take one breath, "Breath slowly, you're starting to hyper ventilate."

Lily closed her eyes and leant back onto her boyfriend's warm chest, she couldn't think of any other place she would want to be, she felt so safe. She began breathing more calmly and she kept her eyes closed as she did. In her mind things swirled, images of everyone. She hoped her friends were safe.

As she lay with her head propped on Jesse's shoulder, she had a flash back to her last day in Paris. As she lay on the beach looking at the stars, her head propped up in the exact same spot as it had been on James' firm chest.

Her eyes flew open, "James!" She leapt up and ran to the door. She had no idea why, it was as though her body was doing things as if to its own accord.

"He's still out there in the common room. He has to be safe he has to! Do you think he's safe? Remus is responsible, he would take care of the boys. Wouldn't he?" Lily babbled to herself more than Jesse as she rigorously shook the door handle.

"Lily? I'm sure they're fine, but come over here with me," Jesse said soothingly with questioning eyes as Lily gave him a back glance before kicking the door so hard that if it hadn't been magically locked it surely would have been ripped from its hinges.

"Why won't this bloody piece of shit OPEN!" Lily fell to the floor, face in hands, and a new set of tears flowing down her cheeks.

Lily, don't you remember? I cast a spell on it so nothing could come in to hurt us" he said soothingly, rubbing his hand up and down her back.

"Or nothing could get out" Lily mumbled under her breath.

"Sorry, did you say something? I couldn't hear because of the wind," Jesse asked, as Lily pushed his hand away.

"Yeah, I said open this god damn door!" Lily leapt to her feet and pointed to the door, tapping her foot.

"Lily, I can't. If you leave this room, the storm will get you and you'll be killed and I couldn't bare it if you got hurt" Jesse said sadly as he leapt to his feet and placed his arms around her in a tight hug. Lily squirmed inside his arms, looking for a pressure point to make him release her, but every time she attempted to press one of them, Jesse readjusted his arms so they always became out of reach. So Lily decided the one, untargeted pressure point.

"Ow!" he complained in a seriously high voice, his hands rushing to his groin before he collapsed onto the floor in pain. Lily pulled out her wand from the back of her jean pocket and pointed her wand at him.

"Open the door, or I swear to god I'll put you in a lot more pain then you're already in" Lily demanded, and threw his wand to him where he laid squirming on the floor. He released his right hand, fumbled round until his fingers closed over the cold wood of his wand and he raised it to point at the door.

"_Destravar_" he squeaked and the doors flinging themselves open, banging against the stone walls in a rebound. Lily stuffed her wand back into her jeans and ran towards the door, pausing to take one last look at Jesse and at what she was about to throw away.

"Lily, please" Jesse whimpered "I love you"

"I'm sorry" Lily whispered and ran out into the corridor.

"_Lumos_" she muttered, her wand illuminating the corridor, and she ran her spare hand along the stone walls so she wouldn't fall. A clap of thunder rocked the castle but Lily kept going. She climbed up a flight of stares, and entered the basement level. She kept running her hand along the wall, but now more because it gave her a sense of safety. Her hand skimmed over the surface of a painting of a fruit bowl, her hand gliding over the grapes, the mandarins and finally a pear.

The next thing Lily realized, was that the wall was moving, her safety line disappearing and instead opening a full lit room with a lot of screaming and scared teenagers. She decided to go and see who was in the room, afraid that if she didn't, she would have missed James.

The room, unfortunately turned out to be quite large but Lily was determined to find him, no matter of the price, even if he shunned her again. She need to see his face, to see that he was alright.

"Oh my god, Lily! I found Lily!" a voice shrieked, before Lily felt a blow of a human body torpedoing at her.

"Melody, you're choking me" Lily gasped, pushing her brown hair out of her eyes and mouth.

"Lily!" she heard another scream, shortly before she was torpedoed yet again, but this time by her friend of different hair colour.

"Oh my god, how did you make it out of the storm? We were so worried!" Isabel cried, finally letting go of her friend and allowing her to finally breathe.

"We came back inside about an hour after we left and went back to Jesse's common room. I fell asleep on his shoulder and woke up when he was dragging me out of the common room and down into the dungeons," Lily explained, conveniently leaving the part out about her shoulder.

"I still can't believe you're alright. Come over and sit with us" Melody laughed, and taking her by the arm and leading her over to the corner to were the Maruders were already sitting. Lily counted them off in her head.

'There's Remus, I knew he would be smart enough to lead them to safety, there's Sirius who looks seriously depressed and I'm guessing the lump at the bottom of that sleeping bag is Peter, but where's-'

"Where's James?" Lily snapped sharply, her question mostly directed to Remus than to the others. At the sound of Lily's voice, Sirius raised his head of the wall and turned to face her.

"Lily, what the HELL are you doing here?"

"Where's James?" Lily repeated, clearly stating she wasn't answering any question until her's was answered.

"He's out in that bloody storm looking for you! So you better explain what you are doing here!"

"He's out looking for me?" Lily whispered and Sirius nodded vigorously.

"I'm sorry, I have to go" Lily announced, turning on her heel and running towards the door, despite the shouts of bewildment and warnings from her friends.

"Where do you think you're going?" the prefect at the door snapped as she tried to push past him.

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_ Lily yelled, stepping over his stone cold body as it fell to the ground. She ran out of the kitchen and into the corridor. She ran through corridors until she finally found the stairs that led up to the Entrance Hall. Without a backward glance, she ran up them, and right across the hall until she reached the big, Entrance Doors.

She could hear the howling of the wind and the sizzling of the rain and could feel the oak doors looking down on her but none of it mattered. None of it mattered if James was out there trying to save her. But now it was Lily's turn to save him. He hadn't deserved her loyalty, but he proved he cared about her when he went out to save her so now nothing mattered.

She took a deep breath, then pulled the doors wide open.

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated for SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO long but I had a tone of assignments, essays ect. Hope you understand. Anyways, another cliff hanger, but it was either that or the end of the story! One more chapter to go! Thanks to Penelope Richmond, blueholly, caramellxkissx, EternalWords, Mrs Claire Potter, SnowPrincess27, WhiteCamellia, BrazilianPrincess, SparklingEyesWithACrazyMind, hermy permy, headoverheels4HP, potterlady4691, crazylily, Isolde Eris, KickAssChic15, Sunny Sammy, Lil Enchantress, Lexy Granger, JP's girl 4 life, Artemis-Bell, Muse Dae, Firewalker32 and xx-I RULE-xx (deep breathing). Thank you ALL for reviewing, sure means a LOT!!!. Love ya all. One more chapter left...hmmmm I wonder what will happen!

PLEASE REVIEW! LAST CHAPTER! PLLEASE!!!

Lol, that didn't sound desperate...

Moonlight Honeysuckle


	15. Underneath The Willow Tree

_Disclaimer: This is an original work of fiction without original characters._

_A/N: Hey guys, I know you must all want to murder me for taking so long, I didn't realize I hadn't updated since May! Anyways, I'm home sick with the flu so I thought now is a good time as any to finish, hope its up to your standards! Enjoy._

Chapter 15: Underneath The Willow Tree

James tore down numerous staircases, how many, he couldn't say. The past fifteen minutes had been a total blur as he ran down random corridors and empty classrooms as he searched desperately for Lily inside the castle first, before resigning to the fact that she could be lying on the ground outside, her skin with little burn marks like cigarette burns from the acid rain, her body limp, her skin, oh so cold...

He wiped that image from his mind, shaking his head profusely and getting his shaggy brown hair in his face where it stuck to the sweat on his forehead. He had ran straight back to Gryffindor Tower after escaping the kitchen before also checking Ravenclaw Tower. Both were deserted of any human presence.

From there, he resorted to stalking all the corridors, but he had been searching for moments on end but without any sign of Lily on any of the seven floors of Hogwarts or its many towers James tried to make himself see sense, but his inner Marauder wouldn't let him, forcing to fight for her, to fight the weather, to fight for his own life.

He stopped short in the middle of the doorway, causing a shiver to run down his spine, however this was caused to the Fat Friar who unexpectedly glided through a wall and through him. James ran head first through the painting that was in front of him, causing the occupants to flee into the neighbouring portraits as James smashed through, and into the concealed staircase behind.

He came out of the end, opening this portrait instead of smashing through it and sprinted to the top of the marble staircase, where, he descended, skipping every second stair and in one case every third as he leapt over the trick stair.

He slid across the Entrance Hall, his sneakers squeaking on the surface as he made his way towards the doors, which he found to be slightly open and with five teachers around the bottom, pointing their wands at it and performing spells James had never heard of before.

Still sliding, he quickened his speed and aimed for the space between Professors McGonagall and Victor and crouched down and zoomed past them and through the tiny crack in the door. For a split second, he thought he felt a hand pulling on the back of his pullover but as he landed in the middle of the storm, he only had time to conduct a quick body shield charm before the professors slammed the door and he was left out there by himself.

For the next few minutes, James just stood out there, strengthening his shield charm, which proved to be quite a challenge as the storm kept trying to penetrate the shield. After a few quick and impressive wand movements, James set off into the storm, his head down looking at his feet as he could still feel the coldness and feel the strong winds trying to push him back.

He walked around the greenhouses, peering in through each of the windows to see if Lily was there, as if seeking shelter from the storm. He continued walking around them, and walked across the grounds and towards the vegetable patch owned by a man called Hagrid, who had built a hut next to it and moved in a few years earlier. His exact age was hard to tell as he looked like half a giant.

It was in the vegetable patch, that James's shield charm began to waver, flickering. He yelped in pain as some acid landed on his ear and he flicked it off before it could burn a hole. He ran up the stairs to Hagrid's hut and banged on it several times, each one louder than the last to try and make himself heard over the storm.

The door opened so suddenly, that James nearly lost his balance and fell backwards but before he could, a pair of strong hands reached out, grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him inside, slamming the door behind him.

"Wha' you doin 'ere?" he thundered as James fell into one of his large armchairs "I know you Marauders like getting inta trouble but I didn think you were insane!"

"Lily- In the storm- couldn't leave-" James gasped, exhausted from the shield charm.

"Ah, bein a hero, I geddit , but don't you reckon you're a bit over yeh head?" . James shook his head vigorously.

"Ah well, you'd betta wait here till the storm calms down a bit eh?"

"Lily could be dead by then!" James exclaimed, jumping from the chair "I'm going to go back out in a minute, I just needed to rest, plan my next moves," James sank back down in the chair to think.

"Well, were have you checked?" Hagrid asked, sitting down on the armchair opposite, trying to help him.

He'd always liked James, reminded him a bit of himself at school, with the rule breaking and everything. He was also the one who James came to in his third year when he's parents had a trial separation. James liked how Hagrid listened to his problems, sort of like a parent but without all the lectures. He also made sure that Hagrid was one of the first to know when his parents got back together.

"All through the castle" James said into his hands which were covering his face so his voice came out muffled "and the greenhouses and the vegetable patch"

"What about the lake?" James raised his head.

"Why would she be at the lake? It's like the most exposed area of the school grounds, there's no shelter!"

"Yeh, yeh there is" James raised an eyebrow. "Common James, think. If she's told me her favourite part of the school grounds, she would've told you!"

"No she wouldn't have. I've ignored her for the whole year,"

"And the year before?"

"I never knew she existed."

"Okay" said Hagrid confused, and he lent back in his seat. "Then tell me this, if you didn't know her last year, and ignored her this year, how do you know her, why are you ignoring her and why are you willing to risk your life to save her?"

James suddenly felt quite full, like he would explode if he didn't let something out, so he cracked. He explained everything, about France, about school, everything until he had fully deflated, until he felt empty again, which was the same feeling he had when he left Lily, all those months ago in France.

Hagrid sat back and thought for a moment, while James looked up at him intently, waiting for an answer.

"Save her, and win her love back, you have to find out from that other person if you really want her," he said wisely, as if imitating Dumbledore.

"Are you serious? Lily's life is at risk! What part of that do you not understand?" James yelled.

Hagrid explained calmly as to not test the teenager, "If she is where I think she is, she will be safe and she will go there, I guarantee you if she comes out in this storm, she will go there. She's not stupid, she's helped me with my vegetable patch more then once, she needed ingredients for potions. Lily is bright; she will find the shelter in her place."

"I know she's not stupid. What I don't know, is who that other person is!" James snapped, pacing the small circle mat in the middle of the hut.

"Yeh not the smartest of the bunch are you?" James raised an eyebrow, "Right, well you told me about everything in Lily's life since you've met her. Who would she have told apart from me?"

James just stared.

"It's a he."

James continued to stare.

"He's name starts with a J."

"OOOOH! She told me! Wait...no she didn't!"

"James, his initials are J H."

James stared again. Hagrid nodded. Then suddenly James had a look on realization on his face.

"Why she would tell that creep and not me I don't get! I mean-" Hagrid didn't hear the rest as James had recast his shield charm and had taken off, back into the storm.

Hagrid leapt from the chair and shut the door, but before he could, a mini tornado blew through the door, setting off the stack of papers in the corner. He grabbed James's broomstick, the one he kept at Hagrid's so Sirius couldn't borrow it without permission and flicked the tornado outside, before slamming the door shut so nothing else could get in. He moved over to the window, and pulled back the curtains and saw James in his shield walking back up to the castle talking to himself.

-:-

When James arrived back at the castle doors, he found that the teachers had used most of their magical knowledge to charm the doors shut and restrain the storm.

"Damn it!" James said, kicking the front door with his foot before instantly regretting it. 'Great' he thought, trying to think of a way to get in, but the storm wasn't helping. Suddenly, an idea hit him. He looked back at Hagrid's hut, then up at the Divination tower.

"Accio broom!" he yelled, pointing his wand at the small hut. He heard a small smashing sound and saw his broom break through the hut's door and fly over to him. He looked at Hagrid's door to make sure nothing got in and sure enough, a few seconds later, he saw a pumpkin being pushed into the hole the door made.

James laughed and mounted his broom, casting his protective spell around the broom as well and kicked up from the ground. He flew up, over the hut and the greenhouses and up higher and higher until he reached the windows looking out from the Divination tower.

The windows were, of course, closed due to the storm. James took out his wand and yelled

"Scontro!" The windows smashed, the glass blowing away into the night. He flew in through the window, and with one hand still on the broom, he hopped off and with the other hand, flung open the trap door and scaled down the silver rope ladder, slamming the trap door shut as he reached the ground.

He hopped back onto his broom and flew down the spiraling staircase and down through the corridor. He paused for a moment and hovered in mid air, thinking of where he could be. McGonagall had said something how the Ravenclaws had to go to the Hufflepuff's common room, yet, it seems to James that Jesse wouldn't have done that, as the professors would have sent Lily back to the Gryffindors.

No, Jesse would of probably taken Lily's protection into his own hands, god damn him. James shook his head, thinking of a place Jesse could have taken her, where he hadn't already checked. He had checked all the seven floors...but not the floors underground.

He zoomed off, and dived straight down, in the small square with the staircases on either side, and dived until he reached the bottom and pulled up sharply and zoomed off down the marble staircase. He turned sharply, and then flew back and down the stairs leading to the Slytherin's common room.

When he reached the bottom, he dismounted and with his broom in one hand, and his wand in his other, he set off down the corridor until he reached the beginning of the dungeons. At every door, he raised his right foot and kicked, making them all swing open and give him enough time to check the room for the doorway before the door rebounded and shut again.

When he reached the last door, he crossed his fingers briefly before kicking that door open as well. However, the contents of this room were different to the others, mainly because there was a seventeen year old boy sitting on the floor in the fetal position.

James recognized the boy at once. He charged into the room before the door could rebound, he threw his broom into the corner of the room and with that spare hand, he reached for the boy's neck, held on to it and lifted him up off the floor.

"Where's Lily?" James growled, the boy's eyes suddenly opening and his mouth forming an O when he saw who his attacker was.

"I thought- I thought she was with you!" he gasped, holding on to James's hand in hopes to loosen his grip but without such luck.

"What do you mean?" he growled again, shaking him by the neck.

"She went out into the storm, to go out and find you!" he whimpered, the pain finally getting to him. However, James heard Hagrid's words circling his head and knew what he needed and Jesse was going to tell him, or so help him Merlin he was going to do something bad.

"Harvey, where is her special spot?" Jesse raised his head, a little confused at what he was being asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Where was Lily's favourite spot outside? Was it near the vegetable patch or the greenhouses or what?" James asked a little less aggressively.

"Um, well she liked hiding inside those Weeping Willows on the side of lake," Jesse said, his voice all shaky as he became very confused.

"Of course! Hagrid said she would be protected and those willows were supposed to be the tree that Rowena Ravenclaw practiced her protection spells on!"

"Huh?" Jesse asked, but James just let him go, letting him drop to the floor. He heard a soft whimper as he left the dungeon.

-:-

Lily was cold. She sat huddled in a ball, rocking herself backwards and forwards to help warm herself up. At least she wasn't wet, she told herself, Rowena's protection spells had taken care of that but it didn't keep warm air in and cool air out.

She stood up, and spent five minutes searching for dry branches and leaves to make a small fire, though it was a difficult task during a storm. However a few minutes later, as light was just breaking over the horizon, she had a merry little fire alight and it began warming her up.

As she stared into the flames, she recounted the events that had happened that night. It had seemed like hours ago she had left Jesse to find James, yet it had only been an hour or so.

After she had left the kitchens, she had come straight out into the storm, first applying a shield charm but after minutes of searching the grounds, she broke down.

She soon found herself outside Hagrid's little hut, a tear trickling down her face as she knocked on the door. Gently at first, then as the minutes went by she beat faster and faster until she was pounding on the door, tears streaming down her face.

The door opened, making her fall forward onto the hard, wooden floor but she couldn't have cared less. Hagrid picked her up and placed her onto one of his armchairs.

"What are you doin out in this storm?" he yelled to make himself heard over the storm.

"James…he's out here…I need to find him…to tell him I'm sorry!" Lily explained through strained sobs.

Hagrid walked over to his kettle, opened a cupboard and pulled out two large barrel like glasses and filled them with hot water and dunked two tea bags in them. He carried them back over to Lily where Lily took one and took a long swig.

"Slow up a bit, I don't want yeh choking on me!" he grunted, before taking a sip of his own.

"Lily, I think you'd better go back up to the castle," she chocked and tried hard not to spit out the tea.

"No! I couldn't! I can't let James die without telling him first how sorry I am. Then he can go to hell," she said, satisfied with her choice of words.

"Okay, I'm not gonna ask what this is all 'bout but I think you should stay here till it lets up a bit more," he said gently, not wanting tea over himself.

"I told you, I'm going. I'm sorry I intruded," Lily said shortly, putting her mug on the ground and stood up.

"No, I can't let you go out there," Hagrid said, standing up as well and towering over Lily, intimidating her slightly.

"I'm going out there to look for James and you can't do anything about it," she said slowly but surely.

"If you don't get back inside now, you'll be locked out and won't be able to get back in," he warned her but Lily stood her ground.

"I will keep searching until I find him."

"And if you don't?"

"I will keep searching until I find him," Lily repeated, her teeth clenched and her fingers hovering over her wand in her pocket.

"Lily, what if you get caught in the storm and you aren't strong enough to keep your shield charm up, where are you going to go? If you won't stay with me, at least tell me this so I'll be able to find you after the storm"

"I'll be at the willows," Lily whispered, before pushing past him to reach the door and found herself back outside in the storm.

She had braved the weather as long as she could to search for James, but the storm became stronger and stronger and finally she forced herself to flee to the willows for protection. That is where she laid now, huddled next to her small fire.

She must have dozed off after a while, as she dreamed of James and remembered how happy she was, how charming James was. She smiled, remembering the night on the beach, together forever.

Lily smiled, the memories alone were keeping her warm and protecting her from the storm. She snuggled closer to herself and wiggled closer towards the fire. She dissolved herself in her memories and dreams and those that were in between, losing herself in them. Soon she could no longer hear the storm and the cold, the memory of the old James lingered.

A snap made her jump out of her skin a while later. She looked around her surroundings, at the branches hanging down, and the fire that was nearly out.

She searched for the source of the noise, and as she looked up a sight startled her. A tall, towering figure moved towards her in the shadows. Lily sat there, quietly, waiting for the thing to come into the light. Once she saw its face, she gasped.

"Lily," the man whispered, looking longingly at her. She leapt to her feet and ran straight up and knocked him into the ground in a tight embrace. After what seemed like forever they sat up but Lily still hung on.

Leaning down he whispered in her ear, "I will always love you."

Lily brushed his check and lent up until her mouth was millimetres from his ear and whispered, "I will always love you James"

_A/N: Well, there's another one, murder writing it I tell you, hope its satisfactory. As some of you know, I've started my third fanfic 'Football, Quidditch, Hairspray?' and hope you will read and enjoy that one also. Thanks to Ember Riddle, blueholly, Artemis-Bell, Isolde Eris, '.-.'sweetdemon32'.-.', Sunny Sammy, SingingBird812, crazylily, BrazilianPrincess, Penelope Richmond, Mrs. Claire Potter, headoverheels4HP, Muse Dae, Mad Over Mooney, camillebananapeel, Lexy Granger, clovr, Baby Seal and Grey Mustang for reviewing!!!!!!!_


	16. Sneak Peak!

_**A/N: Okay, I know **__**its**__** been FOREVER since I've updated but now that I'm home from school coz it's the end of year and I'm suffering from exhaustion I've had no choice but to sit down and write. And I would be really mad at me if I was a reader coz I hate it when people take forever, hypocrite I know. Anyway, I thought you deserved something at least so here is a SNEAK PEEK at my next chapter and once I post this I shall be continuing writing it so hopefully soon you will have a full chapter!! This is the **__**THE**__** LAST CHAPTER**__** definitely so please don't ask me to update soon! **__**:P**__** After I finish this I'll have to deal with my other unhappy readers with FQH? So if you like my writing stay tuned for that! **____**:P Happy readings!**_

___****_

_Chapter 16:__Untitled Sneak Peak_

Snow flakes were falling all around the castle whilst the students watched them from windows. The storm hadn't left much damage on the castle, but areas around the castle were disastrous.

Trees from the Forbidden Forest had been uprooted, one of them being the cause of the broken window in the Divination Tower. The Hog's Head in Hogsmeade had suffered the worst of the storm as the barman had been out in London that night, unable to cast protective spells like the rest of the villages.

After James and Lily and found they're way out of the storm, once entering the Entrance Hall they were swallowed by students and teachers alike. Word had obviously spread that there were students out in the storm and everyone had come to wait anxiously to see if they would make it out alive.

As more and more friends surrounded each of them, ecstatic they were alive and more and more teachers around them, demanding what they were thinking and telling them they were lucky to be alive, they were separated, each being led in two different directions.

It was later that night, or in the early hours in the morning, the teachers had allowed them to return to they're dormitories to get some sleep that Lily got her chance. It didn't take long for Isabel and Melody to fall asleep or the other girls, but Lily waited until soft, shallow breathing filled the room before she silently unlocked the door and climbed down the stair case to the common room.

She pushed the big, pushy, crimson armchair over towards the window near the nearly burnt out fire. She sat down in the chair, and lent on her crossed arms that lay on the cold, stone, window silt, staring out at the falling snow flakes.

Whilst she stared out of the window onto the destructed grounds she thought. She knew her brain would be sore in the morning but she continued, determined to get to the bottom of the games her mind and heart were playing on each other.

Sure, she loved James. That wasn't the hard thing to figure out like romance movies made it seem. However the hard part was, how much? And how much was enough? She knew she loved him as much as she could in Nice, her heart filled to capacity the night of the party but after what happened since term started, would she or could she still love him that much?

She had seen a side of James that she neither liked nor wanted and when she was back in France, it was a sign she could never imagine him having. After seeing him like that, she was doubtful. Yet, what was last night all about? The rush of love and adrenaline, making her find James and the same rush James had for her. Had he ran out of the storm out of compassion, or was it guilt?

She sighed, leaning back and sinking into the armchair, thinking. She remembered Isabel once saying 'All's fair in love and war'. Did that have something to do with her and James?

'It's really going to hurt in the morning' Lily grumbled and pulled her knees up under her chin and hugged them with her arms.

To Be Continued...


	17. Cliche

_**A/N: Here is your long awaited final installment of A Parisian Romance! Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 16:**__**Cliché **_

Snow flakes were falling all around the castle whilst the students watched them from windows. The storm hadn't left much damage on the castle, but areas around the castle were disastrous.

Trees from the Forbidden Forest had been uprooted, one of them being the cause of the broken window in the Divination Tower. The Hog's Head in Hogsmeade had suffered the worst of the storm as the barman had been out in London that night, unable to cast protective spells like the rest of the villages.

After James and Lily and found they're way out of the storm, once entering the Entrance Hall they were swallowed by students and teachers alike. Word had obviously spread that there were students out in the storm and everyone had come to wait anxiously to see if they would make it out alive.

As more and more friends surrounded each of them, ecstatic they were alive and more and more teachers around them, demanding what they were thinking and telling them they were lucky to be alive, they were separated, each being led in two different directions.

It was later that night, or in the early hours in the morning, the teachers had allowed them to return to they're dormitories to get some sleep that Lily got her chance. It didn't take long for Isabel and Melody to fall asleep or the other girls, but Lily waited until soft, shallow breathing filled the room before she silently unlocked the door and climbed down the stair case to the common room.

She pushed the big, pushy, crimson armchair over towards the window near the nearly burnt out fire. She sat down in the chair, and lent on her crossed arms that lay on the cold, stone, window silt, staring out at the falling snow flakes.

Whilst she stared out of the window onto the destructed grounds she thought. She knew her brain would be sore in the morning but she continued, determined to get to the bottom of the games her mind and heart were playing on each other.

Sure, she loved James. That wasn't the hard thing to figure out like romance movies made it seem. However the hard part was, how much? And how much was enough? She knew she loved him as much as she could in Nice, her heart filled to capacity the night of the party but after what happened since term started, would she or could she still love him that much?

She had seen a side of James that she neither liked nor wanted and when she was back in France, it was a sign she could never imagine him having. After seeing him like that, she was doubtful. Yet, what was last night all about? The rush of love and adrenaline, making her find James and the same rush James had for her. Had he ran out of the storm out of compassion, or was it guilt?

She sighed, leaning back and sinking into the armchair, thinking. She remembered Isabel once saying 'All's fair in love and war'. Did that have something to do with her and James?

'It's really going to hurt in the morning' Lily grumbled and pulled her knees up under her chin and hugged them with her arms. She rested her head on the top of her knees, closing her eyes to think. How could James's feelings instantly change during the storm? And what was with the 'I will always love you?'. Twenty four hours earlier he was sneering at her from across the corridors and was hanging out with some 4th year.

And SHE was going out with the most wonderful person. Lily groaned her memory returning to the dungeons with Jesse. Jesse had always treated her right, he cared for her and was always sweet. But, Lily thought, he did hurt her physically...but only because they're lives were in danger she argued back.

'James wouldn't have. He would have picked you up' her conscious remarked. 'Would he have though?' Lily thought, after all, she didn't know where she stood with him at the moment. He hated her all year, then a storm hits and suddenly he LOVED her?

"He's pathetic" Lily spat, standing up, continuing to stare at the ever falling snow.

"If miss says so. Dinky wills try to dos better nexts time" Lily spun around and saw an old house elf scrubbing the ashes out of the fire place.

"Oh!" Lily said, startled, "No, I didn't mean you. You're doing a great job"

The house elf brightened immediately, and quickly returned to cleaning, this time faster. He finished in a matter of seconds before disappearing back to where they came from. Lily sat back down in the arm chair, curling herself up into a ball and staying there, looking out of the window.

A little while later, she nearly jumped a foot in the air as she felt a cold hand on her shoulder. She stopped herself from shrieking out and spun around to see the culprit.

"James" she breathed.

-:-

"Ahh James, always tries to be the hero" Sirius teased as they climbed the stairs to their dormitory "Can't leave a damsel behind"

"You know me to well Sirius old pal" James replied, patting him on the back as Remus followed them up the stairs.

"Help's that she was your girlfriend" Remus smirked, running threw the door before the others.

"It doesn't matter that she was his girlfriend. He would have done it anyway, right Prongsie?" Sirius countered.

"Hmm yeah I s'pose," James flopped on his back onto the red covered bed as he listened to his best friends arguing over what he would and wouldn't have done.

"Well... he wouldn't have if she wasn't Lily," James could hear Remus say from behind closed eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean, 'if she wasn't Lily'?" Sirius asked in confusion.

"Well, if she wasn't who she was I don't think he would have done it. For example say it was Jessica Benzies. Do you think he would have risked his life for hers?"

"Ummm."

"My point exactly."

"So your saying he would have only done it if it was Lily? But not if it was anyone else?"

"Well, yeah."

"What if it was one of us? You would risk your life for us, wouldn't you Prongs?"

James' reply was delayed as he thought of what Remus had just said. Would he have done it if it wasn't Lily?

"Prongsie?"

"Hmmm? Yeah Padfoot."

"See, it's not just Lily!"

"Yeah but we're different, we're guys. Well most of us anyway."

"Hey!"

James didn't hear the rest of their argument. He was too busy thinking about what he would have done. If he had never met Lily in France would he still have cared so much about saving her life?

If he had never met Lily in France would he have resorted to childish games just because she was younger than him? Something told him he still would have risked his existence just to keep her alive.

He didn't realize that the lights had gone out until her heard Peter's rattling snore from across the room. He figured he wasn't going to get any sleep, especially not in this dormitory. He grabbed his charms book from the floor and headed down the stairs in his pajamas.

No one would be up at this ungodly hour so maybe he would be able to take his mind off things with a bit of unscheduled study, much as he despised the idea of it.

He climbed down the stairs and entered the common room, heading for his favourite arm chair. He was half way across the room when he realized it wasn't there. He swirled around and saw it parked by the window facing the castle grounds.

He walked over to it and was about to pull it back when he saw a glimpse of red. He tilted his head around the side of the chair until his face was inches away from Lily's.

He started once seeing her face, nearly falling backwards however years of Quidditch and learning to balance seemed to keep him from toppling over the coffee table. Once he caught his balance, he took a step towards Lily, and slowly, lifted his arm up. He found himself surprisingly nervous as he stretched out his trembling hand to tap Lily on the shoulder.

As soon as he touched her, it was like he received an electric shock. She obviously felt something too because she jumped a foot in the air.

"James" she gasped as she became face to face with him.

"That's m name" he joked but the look on Lily's face made him sober up immediately. She turned back around, rubbing her hand up and down on her other upper arm, staring out the window.

"Are you cold?" James asked her when she finally turned back around to face him and lent against the window silt. She shook her head, looking down at her feet as she did so.

"Are you sure? Because you look – "

"James, I'm fine" she interrupted, looking him in the eyes. "But I've been thinking and, I think we really have to talk"

"Haha they are the four most dreaded words a guy can hear," James laughed but Lily didn't join in. She slowly walked over to the two seater sofa and sat down, motioning for James to sit next two.

James bounded over to the sofa like a puppy, leaping over the arm rest and onto the cushion. Lily gave him a dirty look.

"James, can you just STOP being silly for a few minutes? I'm want to talk to you about something serious and your acting like I'm about to throw you a Frisbee!" Lily exclaimed exasperated and if James was a dog, his tail and ears would have drooped.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, looking at Lily through his gorgeous brown eyes, making her heart melt inside.

"James, its just that, I don't know where we stand anymore. In August I knew that I loved you, in October I knew I wanted to strangle you and in now, in December I just have no idea"

"Well, I know how I feel" James said and Lily stared at him.

"That's good to know. So do you love me because I'm cute and funny or do you hate me because I'm fricken eleven?" she snapped, then stopped, biting her lip.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped," she whispered before continuing "But James, I know what you and I said out in the storm but the thing is, I don't know if I want to love you,"

"Why not? I'm a sexy beast" James joked the continued "Why not?"

"Because here I've seen a side of you that I don't like and don't want" she whispered looking down.

"But Lily, I love you!" James exclaimed, leaping off the sofa.

"Oh yeah? Where was the love when I moved classes? Or when you found out I wasn't eleven?" she demanded standing up as well. She looked at him impatiently.

"It was just that, I loved you so much and, it really hurt when I found out you weren't, well, what you said you were" he sank to the floor and Lily sat down next to him.

"I just liked you so much" Lily said "But I just don't know"

She turned to James, whose face was surprisingly closer than she remembered it being. His face inched closer to hers until they were only a couple of inches away from each other. Lily knew what he was doing, yet, it was like she was frozen in place. James moved his head closer and tilted it to the side. His soft lips brushed Lily's and she closed her eyes and only opened them when he slowly pulled away.

"How about now?" He whispered, and Lily shook her head.

"James, I just don't know!" she sighed and she walked away.

-:-

Most of the snow from the after mark of the storm was washed away as it continued raining the next day; however most of the boys were out there in the rain anyway, using the remainder in a major snowball fight.

Melody, Isabel and Lily walked through the neutral territory and walked towards the lake in the spitting rain, glad to be free of classes, regardless the weather.

"Where's Jesse Lily? I thought you two would be with each other today" Isabel asked as they walked over to the rocks.

"Nah we broke up" Lily said, watching her footing as she climbed over rocks.

"What! Since when?"

"Since the storm. I just realized I didn't love him" Lily replied plainly and an Isabel gave Melody a look.

"You better watch yourself Lily, the rocks are wet" Melody warned as Lily started on the bigger ones.

"Don't worry, I've done this a million times. I could do it with my eyes closed, see?" Lily said, closing her eyes to face them.

"Bet she couldn't do it with her eyes closed, IN the rain" Isabel grumbled as she climbed over the small ones around the side.

"Hope your not going to climb to the top! I know I'm shit at divination but I foresee a fall in your future!" Melody called up, following Isabel around the side.

"Nah, I'll go up to that ledge half way up" Lily called down as she continued to climb, focusing on wedging her feet into the groves and slowing down so as not to slip.

She managed to get to the ledge alright and she sat down under the little shelter and watched Melody and Isabel climb around the little pools of lake water between the rocks.

She lent back on the hard, wet stone to think. Again. She came down to the conclusion it was how James had treated her this year that made her think twice. If she knew, if she was certain …. His kiss last night was wonderful, one of the things she missed. If they had another argument, another misunderstanding, would he treat her the same way he had this year?

The ledge seemed to be getting a little two small for her thoughts so she decided to climb up to the top. The rain was no longer sprinkling, now it was spitting but Lily liked how the drops felt when they hit her face.

"Lily, what are you doing!" Isabel screamed up at her. They obviously noticed her climbing up higher.

"Lily get your arse back down here now before ……. Before I get McGonagall!" Melody threatened. Lily made the mistake of looking down but laughed at how red Melody's face was going.

"Don't worry guys. It's a little rain, and I'm a professional" Lily joked, turning back to the wall and continued to climb, ignoring her friends cry of terror.

She continued to climb up, but she was having a hard time concentrating. The rain was a little harder then it was before she started and it was hard when her friends kept shrieking from below.

"If you keep screaming I will fall!" Lily yelled down at them and they stopped, Isabel biting her nails.

A few minutes later, Lily's right hand closed over the rock at the very top. She pulled her body up, lifting her foot up to a higher foot hold. She was just lifting her second foot when thunder rumbled threw the heavens, startling Lily and causing her feet to lose grip of the rock.

She screamed, holding on for dear life with her good hand, trying to get her balance. She looked down and saw Isabel and Melody all the way down there, hands over their mouths to stop their screams. Lily kept trying to grab onto the ledge with her hand but she kept swinging so she didn't have much time.

Lily was frightened. She grasped at the rock, her feet still failing her. Suddenly, something grabbed onto her wrist, Lily screamed as that person pulled her whole body up and over the edge of the ledge.

Lily scrambled to her feet, brushing her self off hurriedly to look at the person. She looked up slowly, almost semi dreading who saved her but she soon looked up into a pair of anxious brown eyes.

"Lily are you alright?" James asked her concerned "You scared me half to death!"

"Yeah, well, you and me both," Lily said, heading to the middle of the rock, so there was no risk of her falling off the side.

"So, ah, Lily, have you had time to think?" James asked her nervously, staying where he was in case he wasn't supposed to move forward.

"Not really, that's what I was coming up here for" Lily said, sitting down on a mossy spot. The rain continued to fall on the pair as Lily sat and James waited.

Ten minutes later, James decided to be brave and bold and break the silence.

"Lily?" he asked. She looked up at him through her red hair that was like a curtain against her face in the rain.

"Yes?" She asked as she stood up, wiping her self down as she did so.

"Um, well, have you figured out your answer yet?"

"I think so" Lily replied, beckoning for him to come towards her. James did so and Lily took a deep breath.

"Well" he asked so only she could hear.

"If any boy saves my life once, let alone twice, I think I could definitely be with him"

James smiled and he slowly raised his hands to cup her face and slowly lent in and gently kissed her. A minute or so later they broke away, James with a pleased grin on his face and Lily with a puzzled one.

"What's wrong?" James asked her, suddenly concerned.

"Being kissed in the rain, this only happens in fairytales"

"Says who?" James asked and kissed her again. Lily wrapped her arms around his neck and James wrapped his around her waist and held her close. He wasn't letting her go ever again.

_**THE END **_

_**A/N: Yep, that poll was a total waste of time but it totally threw you off the ending. Oh well, alls good. A BIG thank you, a hug and kiss for everyone who has reviewed, supported and PRESSURED me into finish this novel, there are just two many to list! Stay tuned to my new one Football, Quidditch…Hairspray? Which hopefully I will start writing for a chapter soon! Summer hols are about to start so PAR-TAY on! Thank you guys SO much!**_

_**Moonlight Honeysuckle xox**_


End file.
